


Ladybug in a Half Shell

by Blackjackthefreakpire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Mind Control, Other, battle royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackjackthefreakpire/pseuds/Blackjackthefreakpire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two evils join forces Ladybug and Chat Noir have to team with heroes they could never dream of to not only save New York but possibly the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Ladybug in a Half Shell

 

Chapter 1

 

“Why do I, the great Casey Jones, have to be reduced to just a plan cameraman at this dork convention.” The teenage vigilante gripped dramaticly into the ear piece connected to the video camera he held in his hand.

Back in their underground lair Donatello, the mutant genius who built the camera Casey was using from spare parts him and his brothers salvaged from the dumpster behind a Radioshack, snickered lightly at his friend/rival's discomfort. “You, the great Casey, somehow thought it was a good idea to challenge a trained ninja and a certified expert on trajectory to a game of darts.” Hitting a few switches on his computer, also a technical marvel that he had thrown together from spare parts and later modified even further with parts from the alien bo staff Fugituid had given him. He adjusted the video feed streaming live from Casey's camera. “Besides I wouldn't call the first ever science expo showcasing cross engendered Krang tech a dork convention. We may be looking at the greatest scientific breakthroughs in this century.”

Casey snorted loud so that he knew Donnie herd it on his end. “Booorrrrinnnng! None of these eggheads have anything on the cool tech stuff I've seen you throw together. I mean there's not one armored van in the bunch.”

Donatello took a second to figure out if Casey had just paid him a complement and decided the human teenager's mind was too much of a chaotic mess to decipher on the best of days. Truthfully Jones had accidentally touched on a sore subject for Donnie. His personal work with Krang tech not only predated anything that the other scientist were working on, he was ahead of the curve for most of things he had learned to be on display. The cold lump of regret wasn't really that he's work was ahead of everyone else, it was that he would never be able to show his work to the world. No matter what breakthrough he found or what cool devices he invented he would never be able to share it with the world because of what he was. Pushing back the feeling of regret and self pity he hit the button to speak to Casey. “Besides isn't it time for you to be meeting up with April and the french students that your class is sponsoring?”

Donnie saw the video feed swivel scanning the room for a second as Casey let out a wolf whistle. “Oh yeah french girls.” The world on his computer became a blur as the young man scanned the convention center. Only to stop and zoom on the familiar form of April O'Neil across the massive chamber. The konunchi in training wore her usual denim shorts and yellow shirt combo having had hung up the yellow jumpsuit after their return to Earth. Donnie did not disapprove of the return of what Casey had dubbed “April Dukes.” It was a look that not only was burned into his memory but showed up in his dreams nearly every night since him and his brothers saved her from the Krang. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen then, even thou as Raphael pointed out she was the first girl he had ever seen. She still held that title in his mind as the penicale of perfection all human female's should aim towards. Unfortunately Casey Jones reminded Donnie that he wasn't the only one who thought that way as he did a slow pan up shot of the red head that Donnie couldn't bring himself to call his rival on. After all the video was recording to his computer files.

The mutant scientist hoped that the girls from the school in Paris that April and Casey's school was sponsoring to see the Expo were pretty enough to distract the sports themed vigilante from Donnie's crush. Each student in their class had been assigned two students from the french school to show around the Expo. Casey had been late because he had to stop to pick up Donatello's camera so hadn't even met his two yet. Of course April being April had covered for him.

As Casey walked up Donnie checked out the two girls and two boys from Paris. Both girls were pretty. The first girl had light brown skin with a birth mark over her right eye. She had a smirk on her face as she shot rabbet fire questions at April. The dark skinned boy standing to her side held her hand in his in a way that suggested intimacy. So Donnie quickly summed up the two must be an item so marked the girl off a list he was mentally making of ways to get Casey away from April. The ninja briefly wondered if the boy was fallowing the conversation or just nodding his head to the music playing on his headphones. The second girl whose features showed she may have Asian decent of some kind mixed in with the french had dark hair done up in two braids and an open friendly smile. Donnie noticed the smile was slightly forced around the edges as the girl looked at the blonde boy in the their group. The blonde was the closest to April as they spoke which is what made Donatello finely take full notice of him.

April was in touching distance of the boy as he was speaking just as animatedly with her as the girl had. April was in touching distance of a boy who even Donnie could tell was attractive and smiling at him while they talked.

Before he's mind caught up with the rest of him he had already pulled up another screen on his computer the facial recognition software he had designed last week as a hobby already scanning the boy's features. The info came back in a second and Donnie's eyes widened in panic.

Pushing the button to speak to Casey he shouted so loud into the mike it caused the young man to jerk his head causing the live feed to jump wildly. “Move you tail Jones.”

“Whats wrong D?”

“That boy that April is talking too is Adrien Agreste. He's a top fashion model in Paris who's father also creates one of the top fashion lines in the world.” There was a slight pause while Casey registered what Donnie had just said. To Donettello it seemed to take forever so he decided to stream line it for the boy. “Our April is talking to a famous rich fashion model from the city of Love.”

With a “Oh crap,” the video feed shot forward quickly as Casey locked his roller blades into place eating up the distance between him and April.

Stay calm Marinette, stay calm Marinette, a tiny voice that sounded a lot like her kawami Tikki was repeating inside the Parisian superhero's head as she once again registered how close the red headed American was to her Adrien as the exited boy bombarded her with questions not only about the Krang but New York City in general. Turns out the model hadn't gotten to travel much outside of Paris because Gabreal Agreste was highly over protective of his son. And the Big Apple was one of the places he had always wanted to see.

Seeing her crush this exited and happy about something would usually have had her so happy it would have over loaded her brain, except the one answer his questions and causing him to smile was one April O'Neal. A redhead New York girl their age whose smile and easy way she interacted with Adrien made Marinette feel like a raving psycho in comparison.

The real problem was two fold. The first being the two had started standing closer to each other. Over the course of the last fifteen minutes since they got to the expo and was assigned to April, and someone else named Casey Jones who April insisted to the teacher would be here, Adrien had started asking questions and April answered the one's she could. And with each answer the two seemed to take a step closer to each other. Neither one seeming to notice how close they were except Marinette.

The second problem was a odd one to the amateur fashion designer. It was the fact that April wasn't a bitch. When Chole and Lila hit on Adrien there was usually something underhanded she could call them on. Except April didn't have any ill intent towards her crush, hell she didn't even seem like she was flirting.

If they take one more step closer together she was going to scream like a crazy woman.

Just then a scruffy looking boy with a grin missing a few front teeth bumped into Adrien causing the blonde to stumble forward a bit as he inserted himself between the American and French teens. “Sorry about that the breaks on these things are tricky”, he said indicating the roller blades on his feet. Marinette's mind was torn between being annoyed that this boy had nearly knocked her crush down to overjoyed that the boy now was firmly standing between Adrien and April. Her extensive knowledge as a over crazed crush holder herself she recognized someone trying mark someone as their own without saying it out loud.

With a roll of her eyes April walked up to the new boy, “Smooth move Jones,” she said emphasizing the point with a sharp elbow to the ribs that caused the boy to grunt in pain and also caused his smirk to turn into a full grown smile. “Nino, Alya, Marinette, Adrien let me introduce you to the as usual late because he wants to go to summer school Casey Jones.” Casey started to grin and open his mouth to say something when April deadpanned. “Trust me he'll be more impressed with himself than any of you guys will be.”

The cocky boy in the sleeveless hoodie visibly deflated at not only April's words but Donnie's sudden laugh and declaration of, “She's got your number Jones,” coming from the ear piece. The teen smiled at April then turned to the four Parisian students, “Nice to meet you and I hope your enjoying New York,” he said in perfect french with only a slight hint of a accent that the four other teens could notice. April's jaw hung open for a moment as he herd Donnie spit out his almost always present cub of coffee.

April looked like her whole world had turned upside down, and for a girl who befriended mutant ninja turtles and faced alien monsters without batting a eye that was saying something. “Okay wait a moment, I have to threaten physical violence, and at times use said physical violence, to get you to barely study for history test and you somehow learn to speak french. Spill Jones.”

“Great-grandma Jones was from France,” he answered visibly happy that he had been able to surprise the red head. “And she had two things you don't.”

“And what's that?”

“A wooden spoon and home cooking you were not allowed to eat unless you asked for it in her native tongue.”

As the four foreign students burst out laughing at the new arrival's antics April huffed. She made a mental note of adding food and violence to Casey's next study session. Apparently she had missed something when her and Donatello had set down and planed out the boy's study plan.

Bringing Donnie's camera up to his face he panned a shot of the four Parisian teens as he talked reminding Adrein and Marinette of the times they had been interviewed by the public as Ladybug and Chat Noir. “So you guys seem to speak pretty good English.”

“That thanks to our girl here,” Alya said indicating Marinette who's happy smile went a bit askew and her face bright red as Adrein nodded his encouragement. “She went all Study Sargent on us when our teacher informed us that if we couldn't at least speak passing french we wouldn't be going. It was almost like something else was motivating the girl,” Marienete went even more shades of red at Alya's teasing. Her friend knew perfectly well what the young girl's motivation was. She had been with her when Marienete over herd Adrein say he had always wanted to go to New York City. Despite all the modeling he had down for his father's line over the years Gaberial was super over protective of his son and kept nearly all the shots in Paris except for a select few ones that coincided with business trips he himself were making.

The only reason he had agreed to this one at all was that his company had invested heavily in some of the technologies being presented. This had seemed strange to the youngest Agreste as his father had never shown any interest in anything but his clothing line in the past, but he was happy for the opportunity so he didn't question it too much.

Armed with this knowledge Marinette went about making sure their whole class could at least speak enough English to order their own food at any fast food place in New York. The members of her class who hadn't attended had been Sabrina and Chloe of course. Luckily Sabrina actually already spoke English, as well as Japanese, Chinese, and German. Chloe only needed to know how to say “My Daddy's the Mayor,” in her native French for Mr. Damocles to declare that it was okay and the whole class could go.

“So are you a blogger as well?” Alya said taking notice of Casey's strange looking camera.

“Nope, I got a nerdy friend who is home schooled and not able to leave to come here and geek out,” Casey said easily lapsing into the cover story Donnie and April had thought up and cleared with Master Splinter on while Casey would have the camera. What he didn't expect was hearing Donatello voice coming from the camera itself and not his earpiece.

“Your lack of scientific appreciation doesn't surprise me but still makes me feel kind of sad.” All the teens stopped and stared at Casey's camera where a small speaker had popped out of the top in response to a command from Donatello's computer. “Bonjour à tous,''

“Okay now your showing off too D,” April said smirking at the camera visualizing the ninja turtle's grin as he pulled his latest surprise. “The camera doesn't surprise me too much, I've seen what you can build with junk and a few hours of free time, but when did you start speaking French as well?”

“When did you and Jones find out your school was hosting the Paris students?”

“About four days ago.”

“I've been flaunt in French for three days now then.” Donnie smirked at the shocked look on April's face. He long knew that with what he was Casey had a advantage in their rivalry for April. The fact that he was not just human, but that he seemed to be at least somewhat attractive to the opposite sex of his species was probably the biggest obstetrical to him ever winning the heart of the woman he loved. But there was one advantage that he could use the Casey Jones could never match him at. April O'Neil respected intelligence, and there were few that could match the young mutant in that department. That's why he liked to do these kind of things to remind her just how smart he was.

Casey cursed lightly under his breath at he noticed April's smile aimed at the little microphone Donnie's voice had came out of. Apart of him wondered briefly why it was so hard to win a girl when his only true competition was a six foot tall talking turtle. But he knew just like him April's perspective of their unique friends no longer focused just on the weirdness of their existence and like him just saw then as the best friends he had ever had. Close as, if not more so, as any family he had by blood. If only D could be a bigger asshole than him then their might be a chance.

Introductions were made again and Casey found Alya standing in front of Donnie's camera excitedly asking questions when she found out the he had made the thing himself. Casey set there letting the two have their conversation as he stole looks at the two attractive Parisian girls when their male counter parts weren't looking. Sure he was serious about his feelings for April, but he was also a healthy teenage boy who could at least enjoy the sights.

The group started to move around now looking around at the exhibits. Most were boring the young vigilante, but a few seemed like something out of a science fiction movie. Although these wouldn't have been able to hold his interest for too long either, he lived in a real life space ship for six months so some of this stuff was way less cool than stuff on the Ulixes. But Donatello being able to speak through his camera turned the whole experience into something fun.

D would notice what the scientist had missed and speak up from his mike, this would soon follow with a slight debate, that would usually turn into a argument, and then one of two things would happen. The scientist would either right out dismiss Donnie as a stupid kid, or try what he suggested and see it worked and then get even madder.

For Casey Jones who loved being in the middle of any kind of scrap, even verbal ones, this just made the whole thing a lot of fun. It helped that the kids from Paris they got were also a lot of fun.

Alaya was sassy and quick witted. He soon found that her favorite subject was a pair of superheroes who saved Paris from these things called Akuma. Casey figured that Chat Noir was a cool name but how did the name Ladybug strike fear in criminals.

Adrien, who hadn't seemed to notice that Casey had inserted himself between him and April, was way smarter than Casey had thought with him being a model. The boy was also as far away from stuck up as anyone could get. Adrien was way different than the few rich kids he had met in his life.

Nino was a super chill guy who at first seemed to not really be passionate about anything until Casey asked what he was listening too and found out it was a remix from a DJ season that Nino had thrown together himself. The guy's taste was nowhere near as metal as his own but even he had to admit that the beats had his head bobbing.

Then there was Marinette. Casey at first had a hard time getting a fix on the girl. Mainly because every time Adrien would glance her way the girl would turn into a babbling mess. The girl was so lovesick about the boy even April and Casey could tell she was head over heels over the blonde. The only one that didn't seem to know the girl's feelings was Adrien. He seemed so oblivious about the girl's feelings that Casey wondered if maybe the guy wasn't interested in girls at all. He sure knew that if a girl as pretty as Marinette looked at him the way she did he sure as hell would have noticed. Maybe it was a model thing.

But when Adrien wasn't talking to her or looking in her general direction Casey found not only was she funny and smart but she was so genuinely sweet that he worried that he might lose some more of his teeth. Also from a conversation she had with April he learned she was just as passionate about her fashion designs as he was about his hockey, meaning a lot more than just a passing hobby. The girl was serious about what she wanted to do in life.

Everything was going great with the group quickly becoming friends as the day progressed until one word was shouted as someone grabbed on to Adrien. “ADREIKINNS!”

The first thing Casey noticed was that another attractive girl had ran up to their group and latched herself on to the young Agreste. The second thing he noticed was that everyone in their group that wasn't from the good old U.S of A had a look of utter annoyance plastered on their face, including the model with the hot blonde holding/crushing him into a hug. Geez maybe he really does swing a different way Casey thought before the new girl pulled away from Adrien looked at the group as a whole, including Casey and April, and then addressed them all in french with such a tone of discuss you would have thought she was talking to something on the bottom of her shoe.

“Not only did my poor Adrien get stuck with this nasty dumb Americans but with the loser squid as well.” As she was saying this a girl with orange hair, sea-green eyes, and glasses ran up behind the blonde.

Adrien looked up towards the heavens like he was hoping something would swoop down from there and take him away, the rest of the Parisian teens looked ready to commit murder at the rude girl's antics.

Casey felt he needed to say something for “dumb Americans.” He addressed the girl in french which caused her eyebrows to shoot up. “You know only cowards insult someone when they don't think they can understand the language.”

“How dare you,” the blonde girl's eyes narrowed. “I'm Chloe Bourgeois, my Daddy is the Mayor of Paris.”

“My Dad holds the record for most time spent in a penalty box in the semi-pro league. Guess which one I'm more exited about?” Then Casey did the one thing he had always found to infuriate snobby self important people everywhere. He turned his back on this Chloe and pretend she wasn't there. The look Chloe gave the American made Adrien wish that he wasn't standing so close to her for more than just the usual reasons. The mayors daughter looked like her head was going to explode and take out half the city with it.

April from the fuming blonde to her friend who had the same smirk him and Ralph wore when they came back from what they had both started calling a night of Purple Dragon Kickball. “Case what are you doing?”

She swore his smirk got even more cocky. “Just using the old Jones' Charm.”

April notice the girl pull herself away from Adrien, much to the model's obvious relief, and start stalking her towards Jones, the meek looking orange haired girl hurried to keep up. “I see that it has the usual stellar results.”

Chloe grabbed the shoulder of the arrogant boy that dared turn his back on her, this boy would dare talk to her like this when he looked like he probably slept in the clothes he was wearing. “How dare you talk to me you unwashed hooligan.”

Marienette and Alya had enough with their class snobs attitude. It was one thing to be horrible back home when the whole class knew what a bitch you were, but they were in another country and both felt Paris should be better represented than by the likes of Chloe Bourgeois. But just as both of them started to say something Casey just let out a short laugh right into the snobs face. “That all you got? In America you have to step up your game when it comes to insults. Must be our hooligan nature.”

“Besides I personally know a sewer rat who is not only better groomed than you but has better manners to boot,” this got a laugh from Donettello through his camera mike and a smirk from April as soon as Nino translated for her what was being said. Only they knew he wasn't just being a smart ass but was speaking truth. Master Splinter was one of the most well mannered and hygienic people either human teen had ever met.

After that opening salvo of insults the war was on. Chloe would make some kind of remark, usually about Casey wardrobe or his spell and Casey would counter with a shot at anything from how insecure he figured the girl was to facts about allegations of bribes and voter tampering that her father had been accused of. April knew Donnie was helping him when he started popping up with these cause she doubted Casey could even tell you who the mayor of New York let alone facts about Paris's politics.

The bed headed kunoichi noticed that they had gathered a crowd, a mix of students from her school and the Parisian students had all gathered around. She quickly noticed that none of the Paris teens were rotting for their classmate except the shy looking girl standing behind here. How bad was this girl that she had no allies among her own classmates.

In the middle of a rant about how Casey probably got his clothes from a dumpster which he replied to, “Yes, but it was from a fairly upscale neighborhood,” causing the crowd to once again laugh at her expense the Parisan Mayor's daughter finely shouted, “ENOUGH!” as her hand shot into her jacket pocket. It was either the hostile intent she was broadcasting or the quick threatening motion she made going for her jacket, either way it caused both Casey and April to over react.

It wasn't anything obvious, a narrowing of the eyes and a loosening up their posture, but the entire group fell silent as the two went from everyday teen mode to life and death battle mode in an instant. Even Chloe stopped in mid movement her arm still in jacket. The only ones to react differently was Marienette and Adrien who eyes narrowed and posture loosened in almost the same way in response to sudden feeling of danger.

Chloe slowly pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and didn't breath until the two Americans visibly relaxed. Casey's easy grin coming back making everyone wonder if something had just happened or if it was their imagination. “What do you plan on doing with that, send me a sexting pic?”

Chloe turned on her heels almost knocking Sabrina over as she stormed off shouting over her shoulder, “I'm calling Daddy!” Casey Jones laughed so hard at that he almost dropped Donnie's camera.

The blonde storming off send to signal that it was time for the crowd to break up as well. Marienette waved to Alix Kubdel as she shot past on her roller blades. The pink haired girl grinned as she shouted, “About time someone put Chloe in her place,” loud enough for the retreating snob to hear.

Alix zoomed up to a man in his late teens early twenty's circling him once obviously laughing about what had just happened. It took Marienette a second to recognize the man as Alix's older brother Jalil Kubdel. How had he manged the trip, last she had herd from Alix he was struggling with paying college expensive.

Before she could think on it more a short unshaven man walked in front of the siblings. Marienette knew his name as well. Otis a zookeeper from Paris, further down looking at a exhibit was Theo Barbeau, then further down she caught sight of someone who could be non other than Xavier Ramier with the crazy way he walked.

Jalil Kubdel, Otis, Theo Barbeau, and Xaveir Ramier, but Marienette knew them by other names as well. Pharaoh, Animan, Cobycat, and Mr. Pigeon, all former Akuma victims that had no ties to her school except for Jalil's sister going there.

So why where they here and why did it make her uneasy.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hawk Moth stood in a dimely lit room surrounded by his butterflies. This wasn't his usual base of operations, no that was a ocean away in Paris. Instead of a big automated window that he would send his Akuma out in the world there only set a raised dais with a stone about the size of a mans head setting on it. The surface of the stone was smoother like it had been polished and the color darkest obsidian.

“Is all ready?” a deep voice came from the shadows behind the super villain. Hawk Moth didn't try to turn, he knew that if the man didn't want him to see him his skill was so great he would see nothing staring right in the shadow the man hid in. So instead he fell to one knee in servitude.

“I am gathering the energy needed. The former Akuma victims have gathered in the city like you instructed. I shall be ready for tomorrow.”

“Good,” Hawk Moth felt the man open the door behind him and exit. “Do not fail me servant, or you will find that I can clip a Moth's wing easily enough.”

“I will never fail you Master Shredder,” with that the door slammed shut as Hawk Moth's master left him to his task.

 

 

 

Next Chapter/ Murakami's and Dragons Oh May.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good food, conversations, and Dragons.

 

Ch. 2 (Edited for spelling errors. Hope I got them all but pretty sure I haven't)

 

The blind owner of 24/7, Mr. Murakami smiled as he herd one of his favorite customers enter with four other people. At first he thought maybe the mutant turtles were with her. He had grown vary found of the four unique teens and was happy that his restaurant was one of the few places they could count as a sanctuary. “Greetings April who are you friends?”

April smiled at the older man as he turned from whatever task he was doing to greet her and her new friends. Murakami had always been kind to her from the first time she came into his shop on what had been a generally bad day and the man had taken the time out of his work to just talk to her. He had listened to her complain about what she now would have thought of as small problems with a group of very stuck up girls at school. The man had really listened to her, not the half listening most adults will do to humor a upset child, and offered advice that had actually seemed to help. Add to the fact he had excepted the boys for their character and not by what they were, and the man had ended up with a customer for life.

Didn't hurt that his food was some of the best she had ever tasted either.

“Hi Mr. Murakami this is Alya, Nino, Adrein, and Marienette.” gesturing to the Parisian teens out of reflex even tho she knew Murakami couldn't see it. “Their here from Paris for the Krang Science Expo.”

“Ah yes,” the cook responded as smile at the teens. “Good to hear that something good could actually come from those monsters' invasion.” No one noticed the slight flinch April gave at the man's words. He had no way of knowing that because of experiments the Krang had done on her family for generations that half her DNA was Krang. Beside herself and most of the mutants she knew she would agree whole heatedly with his statement.

The French teens all greeted the noodle shop owner with Adrien saying hello in Japanese which Murakami returned followed by a polite bow that Adrien returned. Then he noticed the others starring at him. “What?” he asked sheepishly.

“Dude,” Nino said, “How many languages do you know?” The DJ remembered that his friend had been one of the ones to help them learn English himself as he already spoke it.

Scratching the bake of his head in a nervous gesture the blonde replied sheepishly. “I'm only flaunt in English, Chinese, Japanese, Swedish, and German.”

Marienette's eyes practically turned into saucers on how smart her crush was, Alya and April just laughed while Nino shuck his head. “Dude I need to teach you to be a better slacker seriously. Your making the rest of us look bad.” He teased the quickly reddening model.

After some good nature teasing the two boys got seated at the counter while April dragged Alya and Marienette off to a booth in the corner claiming she needed to have some girl talk with the two. “Wise man once said, man live happy and long life as long he doesn't intrude on girl talk.” Murakami said with a smirk as the two boys laughed.

At the booth April set across from the two other girls as they tore into their orders of Pizza Gyōzas she thought of what she wanted to ask them. April hadn't had any female friends for quit a long time. The last one turning out to be a Krang spy made it a little hard to trust afterwords, but she felt she was hitting it off with this group and didn't want to screw it up. That was why she felt she had to figure something out first.

“We're all getting along great aren't we,” April ask the two girls.

“So far the only people in America I haven't liked we brought with us,” Alya said thinking briefly of Chloe and her crappy attitude.

“This whole trip been great,” Marienette agreed.

“That what I thought,” April said with a half smile before turning to the amateur fashion designer. “Then can I ask what I did to get the death glares at the Expo? I hope I didn't do something to offend you.” April ask with hope not realizing till just then how much she was hoping she hadn't done something to screw up making some new girl friends. The boys and Casey were the best friends anyone could ask for, as close or closer than family, but they were teenage boys through and through and she was drowning in Testosterone.

Marienette turned redder than April's hair as Alya just burst out laughing. “You d-didn't do anything wrong.” The girl with the blue bell eyes said looking like she was trying to sink further into her chair. April worried that she maybe should have left the matter alone at the distress it was causing the other girl.

Alya finely looked up to the heavens as if seeking some devine help in dealing with her best friend. “Oh just tell her Mari. If she spends anymore time around you and Adrien she's going to figure it out. Everyone else has.”

Marienette's head snapped to attention at that. “Wait who else knows?”

“Anyone who spends five seconds around you two that isn't one Adrien Agressif.” That was when she noticed their new American friend's look of confusion and realized that her and Marienette had switched back to French and the girl had no idea what was going on. “Sorry April,” Alya said switching back to English so the girl could follow the conversation. “I'm going to tell her if that okay with you Mari?” She said looking at her friend.

“It's okay if April can keep it a secret,” Marienette whispered wondering why she was trusting the new girl to the news of her crush. Before it had always been her and Alya's secret, and Tikki's of course but even Alya didn't know about her Kawami. But she felt she could trust April with this, and maybe miracle of miracles the red head might have any new ideas on how she can solve her issue.

A wicked smile crossed Alya's lips as she addressed April. “So how about it April think you can keep a secret?”

April's mind flashed to the piece of the Sol Star hanging around her neck, the Tessen battle fan in her backpack, and the alien blaster setting next to it. Add to that the fact she could find her way to the lair of four mutant ninjas and their mutant sensei/father nearly blindfolded in the New York City sewer system, she would say she had the keeping secrets thing down. “My lips are sealed.”

“Okay you see that cute rich boy dorky model setting over there with my equally yummy boyfriend,” Alya paused turning to Marienette, “Don't ever let him know I said that.” Marienette nodded her head quickly a giggle escaping her lips before Alya turned back to April. “Well my cute as a button friend here is crushing so hard she looks a lot like a health film on what happens when someone has a stroke whenever she tries to talk to him.”

“I'm not that bad,” Marienette protested but at her friend's knowing look she sunk down again. “I'm much worse,” she whines.   
April stole a glance at the two boys who were laughing at something Marukami had told them and then back at the two girls. “Okay I get the crush thing, he is kind of cute, but why were you annoyed by me?” Then it hit her. “Oh, because we where talking at the Expo.”

Marienette became a babbling mess but luckily Apirl had ample experience in “Mikey Speak,” so following the french girl was not an problem. “I know nothing was going on, and your not horrible person like Chloe, or his fan girls that are after him cause he's a celeb and rich. Matter of fact your super nice which is both good, and bad cause I think Adrien likes super nice and that bothers me a bit but your not doing anything wrong.” Finely the girl seemed to take a breath from her small freak out that had came out almost as one word. She took a second to gather herself before saying very quietly, “Sorry.”

April smiled at the other girl. She had a moment wishing she could introduce this girl to Michelangelo. With the cuteness and the awkwardness he would absolutely adore her. “It's

not an issue. He's cute but I'm not going to go after him or anything.” Marienette sighed with relief.

“I figured you say that,” Alya said a Cheshire grin coming to her face. “From what I've seen you've got a hand or two full yourself. Am I right?”

April almost choked on her coke at Alya's words. “I don't know what you mean. I don't have anyone in my hands.” April replied her cheeks heating up.

“Oh really,” Alaya said her grin never leaving her face. “So I didn't notice someone checking out a certain hooded fellow that so perfectly put Chloe in her place earlier, or a very found smile cross someone's lips when a mysterious voice from a camera spoke to us.” Alya pulled out her phone holding it up like she did when catching action for the Ladyblog. “So what is the scoop girl inquiring minds want to know.”

April paused a moment in her embarrassment to realize something she should have noticed before. It was something Master Splinter would have scolded her for not noticing sooner. Alya was a very observant person. More so than a lot people, and for the secrets she had to keep and the friends she had to protect that could be a very dangerous.

Deciding they hadn't touched on anything that could have hurt her friends she returned to the conversation. “I don't know what you talking about,” she tried but noticed that even Marienette looked at her like she didn't buy it. “Okay it's complicated.”

“That just makes it more news worthy,” Alya said with a grin as she put her phone down. Despite her jokes she knew not to spill the beans on secret crushes told during girl talk. There where somethings you just didn't do and sleep well at night.

If you only knew April thought to Alya's joke. “Well Donnie and his brothers helped me out when my father was kidnapped,” at the shocked look the two gave herself April had to fight back a grin. With all the weird stuff that happened to her the kidnapping on the service was not as strange as the rest. For a second she thought about telling them the truth about it being the Krang that kidnapped him but figured that would be too hard for them to swallow. Plus she had to keep the truths to a bare necessitates so not to risk the guys. So she pressed on to avoid too many questions.

“The guys who grabbed my Dad also were going to take me when Donnie and his brothers showed up and rescued me.”

“So they're heroes?” Alya said a odd grin spreading across her face that made April nervous. “Are they superheros like Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

The question caused April to pause a moment hating that Alya was getting closer to the truth than the Kudiachi in training liked. But she was able to school her impression enough to not let it show and used a lesson Master Splinter had taught her about gathering information. Deflect a dangerous question with another question. “Who are Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

Alya started to speak when Marienette interrupted her. “No, nope, not going to happen right now.” The other two teens stared at the blue eyed girl strangely. “Alya you are the number one Ladybug fan and know more about her than anyone.” Except me she thought, because I am Ladybug, “Once you start talking about those two we will never hear what April has to say and I'm curious.” What the red head was saying was not only coming off as exciting but romantic as hell and part of Marienette couldn't resist romance.

“Okay after April shares I'll show her the Ladyblog.”

April put her own curiosity that was now peeked aside and continued. “Okay there I was more scared than I had ever been and suddenly there's these guys who didn't even know me jumping my attackers and pulling me to safety.” She decided to edit the fact that they didn't save her then and had to raid a alien base and fight a mutant plant to actually save her. The memory did bring a smile to her face thou.

“Since no one knew we knew each other and the guys who took my Dad were still out there they let me stay with them until my father was returned.” April had to stop herself from laughing at all she was leaving out of the story. Even she left out the part about the boys being mutant ninja turtles she doubted the two french girls would believe the rest anyways. There were still days she woke up and had to remind herself that this was really reality.

“Well Donatello was the one who saw me and convinced his brothers to help me. He was also the one who was there for me when I was having some of the worst times about missing my Dad. He is probably the smartest person I have ever met and also one of the most caring. Problem is he is also one of my best friends even though I know he has had a crush on me since he first saw me.” She realized that she wasn't just leaving out the part about him being a Mutant cause the girls weren't suppose to know about that but the for the simple fact she didn't think it mattered to her anymore. At first it had freaked her out of course, but she had stopped noticing it a long time ago. “I don't want to risk losing what we have now. Him and his brothers are like family.”

“So what about Hood Boy?” Alya asked as April paused a second to gather her thoughts. This conversation was starting to feel way more serious than she had intended.

“Casey?” April took a sip of her coke before she continued. “Kind of similar. I was assigned to tutor him in math so he wouldn't get kicked off the school hockey team, which is his one and only motivation to go to school in the first place.” Alya and Marienette chuckled at this.

“At the time me and the boys were fighting,” Again April pressed on before Alya or Marienette could ask for more details. “Casey had been very understanding about what I was going through. We started to become friends. Then he goes and saves me too, from a big guy that tried to attack us on the way home.” She left out the part about the big guy basically being a giant tank of internal organs and mutagen that could walk.

“Now I'm in a similar boat with him as with Donnie.” April gaze lowered. She had these thoughts for a while now but somehow voicing them made the matter seem so much more real. “Casey's my friend but he is not shy about the fact that he likes me. Although it is hard to tell sometimes cause he is a terrible flirt anyway.”

Marienette nodded her head in understanding automatically thinking of Chat Noir.

“Then there's the way they react to each other.” April added a scowl coming to her face. “I mean it's not as bad as it was when they first met. Now they at least treat each other as friends when it comes down to it, but they honestly act like they have to compete with each other over everything.”

“Compete how?” Marienette asked wondering what it would be like to have two boys fighting for her affections. “Arm wrestling and that kind of thing?”

“I wish it was that simple,” April said her mind flashing to some of the stunts the boys had pulled. It took her a second to pick out the ones she could let slip to the girls. No way she could tell them about the time they kept score on how many Footbots they could take out, and she probably shouldn't mention the twelve races they've had over the New York City rooftops either. “Well there was the insult contest that lasted for four days. They had to use a different word for each letter of the alphabet and then start over when they reached Z.” April was pretty sure Donatello cheated on that one at the end, he did say the words he used could be looked up in a dictionary but none of them had checked. “Then the time they timed themselves annoying Donnie's brother Raph and how long they could keep away from him when he blew his top. That one ended bad for both of them.”

“I don't know if that is cute, or if you just have two lunatics that have crushes on you.” Marienette deadpanned causing both Alya and April to choke on their drinks a little as they laughed into them. “But that is one of the problems isn't it April? Not only figuring out which one you like that way but what will happen to all the friendships if you choose one and not the other.”

April paused again realizing that she had been wrong twice. Not only was Alya highly observant and smart but Marienette had a mind like a steel trap. “Got it in one.”

“If I choose Donnie, Casey's going to go ballistic, which I know would start at least issues with Raph cause their best friends. It be some kind of guy code thing I'm sure. And if I choose Casey I may cause problems with all the brothers and I don't want that. Come to think I know I'd have problems with Raph, cause I think it's a bro code thing.” April buried her face into her hands in annoyance.

Alaya raised her cup of soda up. “A toast. To boys. Man I hope their worth the trouble.” The other girls laughed as they clink their plastic cups together. “So to review you've got two boys driving themselves crazy to win your affections.” April nodded her head. “And poor Marienette can't talk to her crush with out sounding crazy.” Marienette nodded sadly then took another sip of her drink while Alya added with a mischievous grin, “Oh and she has a superhero flirting with her too.”

The baker's daughter's reaction was instantaneous and explosive, and he would realize later completely timed by her friend, as she blew out the soda she was drinking through her nose. April was thankful for battle harden reflexes as she scooted further into the booth and dodged the spray. After a few seconds of light coughing and good nature laughing from Alaya, Marienette was able to gain her composure to turn and glared at her friend. “I told you Alya Chat Noir flirts with everyone, not just me.”

Marienette regretted for probably the fifty time that she had let it slip that the two times she helped her superhero partner as plan old Marienette, during the Evil Illustrator and Puppeteer incidents, the incorrigible flirt had called her Princess. The first few times Alya had brought it up had sent a panic into Marienette fearing that her friend may have figured out her secret identity, but no Alya had came up with a crazy idea that the cat themed hero may now like two ladies.

The sometime super-heroine knew something was a miss as Alya smirked. “Nope, I checked. I've re-interviewed most of the girls that I know the tomcat has had contact with, which is most of the girls in our class and a few he has either saved from Akuma attacks or have been Akumnized themselves. And the one constant is that while he may be goofy and a joker he hasn't given any of them a nick name. The only two girls his given a flirtatious nick name are you and Ladybug my dear breaker of superhero's hearts.”  
This stopped Marienette dead in her tracks. Chat always flirted with her as Ladybug, she just assumed it was all part of his arrogant hero act, but if what Alya was saying was true what could that mean? Could her partner really be interested in only her and her alter ego? Naw, Alya also thought at one point that Chloe was Ladybug, so even thou she loved her friend dearly she knew she wasn't always right.

Luckily Marienette was able to put aside that train of thought as April spoke up. “Okay I give who is Chat Noir and Ladybug?” This earned the American a look from Alya like she just asked what direction was up.

“You seriously haven't herd of Paris' superheros?” April shuck her head no. “Okay now I'm worried about what they teach in schools here in the States.”

“It's not like they teach a class back home either,” Marienette said with a giggle.

“That's only because Mr. Damocles refuses to except my petition.”

Picking her phone back up Alya's fingers flipped through the apps with a well practiced ease before flipping it back over showing a picture of two masked figures. One a dark haired girl wearing a red skin tight suit with black spots and a blonde boy in a black leather cat suit. Alya went into a quick description about who Ladybug and Chat Noir were and how they saved Paris from Akumas on a almost weekly bases.

Something seemed familiar about the two but April couldn't place it. She felt something push at her powers as she looked at the two, and she realized whatever it was it was keeping her from seeing something. Like a unseen wall that she could feel her power push at slightly. Like her power was trying to help her see something that was there but her regular human eyes couldn't.

Whatever it was April became distracted from it when Alya spoke with mischief in her eyes. “So this one here,” She said indicating Marienette with her head, ”stutters like someone with a head wound anytime she talks to a boy she sees everyday in our class, but from what I've been able to gather gives sass to sexy cat boy of Paris' version of the dynamic duo. Now does that make any sense?”

Marienette decided to go with the mature response buy sticking her tongue out at Alya and then becoming very interested in her remaining Pizza Gyōzas. April couldn't help but add her own teasing to her new friend. “The real question we should be asking is why Marienette feels so comfortable around someone dressed in leather S&M gear?” Marienette's face went almost the same color as Raphael's mask as Alya laughed so hard she had to bury her head into her heads for a second.

The blogger composed herself a grin firmly locked on her lips before she spoke. “That the best part. He said in an interview that his suite isn't made of leather,”

“Whats it made of,” the redhead asked as she saw Marienette put her hand over her face obviously knowing what the answer was.

“He said it's made of boyfriend material.” There was a slight pause before the two girls started giggling again looking at Marienette. The designer tried to do a Chloe worthy turn-your-nose-at-those-beneath-you head turn, but the two girls infectious smiles ruined it as she wasn't able to hide her own giggle.

“Harpies,” she said her own grin ruining the put upon effect she was going for before going into a story about how Alya had totally fallen for a prank Alix and Kim had put together the second week she was at school. The rest of the meal was filled with embarrassing stories, opinions on clothes and music, and a few critiques on which boy in the the french girls' class had the nicest butt. Nathaniel would have been surprised to learn that he made the top three. April treasured having a moment to just be a normal teenage girl.

She knew with her life it probably wouldn't last long.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“What you watching it looks cool D?”

At the sound of his youngest brother's voice Donatello did his usual mental checklist. Mikey wasn't touching any of his experiments, didn't have any of Donnie's tools, and he was setting next to them in their den area without his hands on Donnie's laptop. Situation safe for now but be on Mikey alert his brain informed him before he answered his brother's question.

“It's not a show, this is that girl April and Casey were showing around the expo blog. It's called the Ladyblog and appealingly showcases two real superheroes that have been saving Paris from something called Akumas.”

Michelangelo's head invaded Donnie's space as he shoved closer to get a better look at the computer screen. “This guys are real?” Mikey's grin spread as he watched the video showed the two heroes make an impossible leap to clear the top of a roof before taking off further across the Paris rooftops. “That so cool. What's their names” Wait I know.” A green figured touched the screen leaving a slight pizza grease stain on the hero dressed in black. “Catscratch,” Donnie could feel his jaw lock as Mikey made a bigger smear on his screen as he dragged his finger to the female hero. “and the Amazing Bug0.”

“MIKEY,” he shouted slapping his brother's hand away from his screen as he produced a cleaning cloth and wiped the smear away. “That's not their names.”

“So what are their names my son?”

Splinter's voice came from right behind his two youngest causing them both to jump and Donatello to have to scramble to catch his laptop before it hit the ground. The mutant master ninja didn't even bother to hide his chuckle. He found it was good to remind his teen boys that he could still sneak up on them without them knowing with relative ease. It gave them something to think about when they were scheming something. It was also kind of funny.

“Sensei do you have to sneak up on us like that?” Donatello said.

“Sorry it's a ninja thing.” Both boys could see the sparkle of mischief in their father/teacher's eyes. “So you were going to inform us on these French superheros.”

Donnie turned his attention back to the computer screen moving it so Splinter who was still standing beside them could see better. “Their name's are Ladybug and Chat Noir,”

Mikey crossed his arms in a pout. “Mine were better.”

Donnie ignored him as he continued. “They've been saving Paris from a super villain that turning other people into super villains with something called an Akuma. I haven't gotten to far into the Ladyblog yet but it seems interesting and legit. Imagine real life superheroes. Guess we're not the only strange thing in the world huh?”

“Many things in heaven and Earth my son.”

Donatello noticed that his father was now thinking hard about something. “Isn't a Akuma a demon in Japanese mythology?” he asked. He and Leo spoke flawless Japanese but he didn't know anyone that was a bigger source for lore and legend from the Far East than his father.

“That is the most common meaning yes, but there was also a ancient band of warriors that helped save Japan from a invading army that went by that name. They were rumored to have magical powers.” Donatello was about to ask his father more on the subject finding the whole thing fascinating when he realized two things.

One his laptop was no longer in his lap.

Two Michelangelo was already across the room at their kitchen table.

Jumping to his feet shouting Mikey's name he forgot about their conversation as he ran over to retrieve his laptop from Mikey. Who was busy trying to get the Ladyblog members to start a petition to get Ladybug and Chat Noir to change their names to the ones he had picked for them.

Deep in thought Splinter turned to go back to the dojo. He had some meditating to do. If the information he gathered from his sons it seemed that three Miraculous had been activated and one had been taken by evil. He wondered if he could justify solving his issues here or if he should put all that aside for the greater honor of his clan.

He snorted to himself as he already knew what Oroku Saki would do. It didn't matter that the debt owed to Tentochu and Kuro Neko was also owed by the Foot Clan as well. His former brother was far too near sighted in his twisted view of honor.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Fong, Tsoi, and Sid were bored. They been waiting at the street corner that Hun had told the three founding members of the Purple Dragons to meet him at for two hours now, and the three hoodlums' very short attention span was already way past their usual stress levels. The worst part was Fong was pretty sure that the boss was making them wait on purpose. He had been going on and on lately about how they needed to be more disciplined if they ever want to make the Purple Dragons a force in this city. At least that's what Fong thought he was saying. He really wasn't listening.

The whole thing made the sometimes second in command miss the days that Xever ran the gang. Before he back the mutant freak called Fishface. Xever spoke Fong's language. He knew that the main order of business was making money and causing chaos. Even when they got a serious job going Xever always made sure to keep them focused on the those two goals. Hun had big dreams for the Dragons and focused most of their time trying to make them something more important in the Shredder's organization.

Of course Fong wasn't stupid enough or crazy enough to ever voice these complaints anywhere Hun would hear them. Purple Dragons didn't get health benefits after all.

Seeing a group of teenagers leaving Miurkami's Fong smiled as he got his other two accomplishes attention. Will it looks like they had found some fun and didn't have to disobey Hun. Fong took in a few things about the group. One they looked around at New York with the obvious air of tourist, and second while the group was talking excitedly in English they each had a fairly clear french accent to their words. In Fong's many years experience mugging people this all added up to this group being a easy target. His favorite kind.

Tsoi pulled a solid looking chain that he had placed a massive padlock on the end of, testing the weight as Sid gripped the lead pipe he had been carrying. Fong smiled as he pulled the meat cleaver he had been carrying in his belt at his lower back. Now they were ready to show these tourist some New York hospitality. “Excuse me can we trouble you all for a donation to a very important charity?”

The blonde boy was the first to turn and noticed the Dragons' drown weapons. Fong noticed the boy's posture change from open and friendly to steely as he stepped in front of his friends. Fong chuckled to himself as he thought of the price he could get for the boy's silver ring at a pawn shop he knew that didn't bother asking a lot of questions.

“What charity is that?” the blonde asked as he friends noticed the gang members with a look of fear in the other boy and one of the girl's eyes, and another steely gaze from the skinniest of the girls that almost caused Fong to laugh out load.

Fong raised his meat cleaver so that the street light caught and reflected back at the would be hero causing a look of worry past over the boy's face a second before the steely look returned. “Why the Purple Dragons retirement found that is. No better reason to give up all your money and valuables.”

“SHOULD BE RAISING MONEY FOR HOSPITAL BILLS INSTEAD YOU JERKS!” A new voice shouted out just before a thrown metal fan slammed into Fong's face.

April came around her friends at a run catching her tensen on the fly as she zeroed in on her next target, the mustached gang member holding the chain. She cursed her lack of attention as she closed the gap on the Purple Dragon. She hadn't been paying attention staying behind slightly to get a order of Pizza Gyōzas for Mickey, payment for losing to him in Ultimate Mega Strike 3, and hadn't seen the Dragons walk up on the Parisian teens.

April's training kicked in a she closed in the gang member who realized she was coming for him. When he realized the danger her was in she was already too close for him to used the chains greater reach against her. Her tensen flashed disarming him and a second before her follow up roundhouse kick floored him as well.

By then the big muscular Dragon shuck off the shock of her speedy attack and was on her in a second the pipe in his hand swinging for her head. April almost laughed on how much this trio use to scare her, now they were nothing more than a warm up. Closing up her fan she jabbed it into his throat causing him to stumble and cough just before a focused strike to his temple dropped the big man like a sack of bricks.

There was silence fore a moment before Alya's voice rang out, “Yeah girl power, way to go April.” The red head turned to her new friends her face reddening up so much that she knew it was turning into one big freckle.

“Did I mention I take martial arts?” April said relieved that Alya hadn't gotten her phone out to record the event. That was not a conversation she wanted to have with her Sensei.

The sound of a slow clap behind her caused her to turn around just as a familiar voice spoke. “Yes you are much improved Ms. O'Neil.” April didn't need her special powers to feel the malice in the polite sounding words. “I so wanted these three to be conscious when they met the new recruits.”

Hun, the current leader of the Purple Dragons, stepped into sight causing April to drop into a fighting stance, the fifteen or so guys all sporting brand new Dragon tattoos that walked up behind him made her drop her hand into her pocket hitting a button on her turtle shaped cell phone.

The Jeet Kune Do fighter made a show of putting his spike braced knuckles on before he removed his sunglasses. “So no freaks or that Jones moron tonight?” April noticed that the new recruits had already spread out cutting off any escape they might have.

April knew that she just needed to stall for time till her friends arrived. Her and the guys had taken Hun and his loser Dragons down on several occasions. And she knew the guys would come up with some way to do it where the French students wouldn't see them. She would just have to be ready for that moment to come.

That is why she would reason later she had decided to poke this particular bear with a stick. “Will I thought about calling the guys, but I figure it's only Purple Dragons. They're about as dangerous as a kindergarten class right?”

A cold rage passed through Hun's eyes. April knew she had hit a sore point for the gang leader. He ambition to make the Dragons something big in New York hadn't bore fruit yet and despite his calm demeanor in most things he was raging on the inside about it. April felt rage fill his mind at her comment. To his credit his voice was steady and didn't show any of the rage as he spoke. “Take them and make sure to hurt Ms. O'Neil in as many different ways you can think off.” With a snap of his fingers the Dragons attacked.

//////////////////////////////////////////

As she ducked and weaved around attackers April came to a realization. If this kept up much longer she was going to have to each use her powers or find her way to her bag and get her blaster out. Her train of thoughts were interrupted as she had to side step a poorly thrown right jab smacking her opponent up side his head with her war fan before dancing out of the way of two more of his fellow gang members.

During the first rush the Parisian teens had surprised April in their reactions. Instead of panicking and freaking out in a way that would have complicated the situation a thousand fold. The four had backed up against a wall, scared but not freaking out. She guessed that having to survive super villain attacks on a sometimes daily bases makes one pretty level headed in bad situations. Nino had picked up a metal trash can lid and Alya had grabbed a beer bottle both taking swings at any of the Dragons that came close. Not really all the effective but better than nothing.

But Adrien and Marrienette's reactions were the real surprise to not only her, but from the looks of it Nino and Alya as well. The petite girl had scooped up the chain that the mustached Purple Dragon had dropped while Adrein had picked up the pipe the muscular gang member had wielded, and they started to attack the group of hoodlums while still staying back enough to help their friends.

The model used the pipe like it was a fencing foil moving in for quick strikes to exposed areas or quick swipes at knees and ankles to topple the usually much bigger opponents. Then he dance back out of the way only to repeat the lunging attacks a second later. While the would be fashion designer would either wrap the chain around legs or arms throwing their enemies off balance. Once or twice she would send the heavy lock crashing into the face of a Dragon. Anyone got too close to her was usually met with a grim faced Adrien Agressif and even once a clumsy attack from Nino and his trashcan lid.

Despite how surprising of a fight her allies were putting up she could tell it wouldn't last. She could already tell that both Adrien and Marinette were slowing down from exhaustion and unfortunately she had already figured out that Alya and Nino couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag.

Their real saving grace April knew was the fact that the thugs mainly seemed to be focused on her. Obviously wanting to get points with the new boss for taking out the one out of the group that he actually hated. So many of them were swarming her that she had almost completely stopped fighting back except when she caught a obvious opening and was mainly focused on dodging. She had been through endurance training so she knew that she could keep this up but if the blonde and bluenette went down she would have to split her attention even more on keeping her friends save and defending herself and that would be the end of this fight.

Almost to prove her point a shout from Marienette caused April to turn just in time to see a goon yank the chain out of the girls hand almost pulling her off balance, then a “KA-YA,” announced that Hun had decided to join the fight as he slammed a powerful kick into April's side.

The kick knocked her off her feet. She rolled with the attack back flipping back to her feet next to Adrien and a now weaponless Marienette. Hun grinned letting April know that he figured that the fight was about to be over. April felt her anger, and with it her power, rise as unnoticed by those around her a few small pieces of trash and other things found on a New York street started to lift into the air around the red head.

Behind her and unknown to each other Marienette and Adrien both had the exact same thought. “Screw secret identities I've got to put a stop to this.” They both started to open their mouths to call out a phrase as April felt a blast of telekinetic power build in the palm of her hand.

“GOONGALA!!!!”

The shout stopped both Marienette and Adrien from finishing what they were about to say as well as causing April to lose the power she had gathered as a smile crossed her lips. The next instant Casey Jones was in middle of the group of Purple Dragons in full vigilante gear hockey stick swing scattering the goons in his first pass.

Hun moved in to attack but both April and Casey were ready for him. April closed on him just as he reached Casey throwing a kick at the gang leader's side forcing him to block, which left him wide open for Casey to shove his homemade taser into Hun's chest. The man cried out as electricity shot up down his body for a second before he jumped back to regroup with his followers. Hurt but not out of the fight. The smell of burnt skin reached April's nose causing her to wonder if the wannabe Bruce Lee would be sporting a potato masher shaped burn scar from now on.

The arrival of the young vigilante caused a momentary pause in the fight. Casey turned to the group lifting up his hockey mask a face painted like a skull and grinning ear to ear greeted the group. April had a moment to wonder if he had taken time to do his face paint before coming to her rescue? If that was the case she was going to make him eat his hockey stick.

“Casey?” Alya said taking in the teen's appearance. April wonder how she was going to explain this one to the French students. Oh me and Casey are just normal teenagers like you guys we just fight gangs, evil mutants, and ninjas as a extra credit project. This was going to be one fun conversation.

“The one and only,” Casey said with a wink that caused a frown to cross Nino's face. “Okay at the signal we need you guys to follow April out while me and my sidekicks take care and Hun and his Dragon losers.”

Adrien started to speak but Marienette beat him to it and April for one was impressed by the strength she had in her voice. “We can't leave you here to fight these guys alone.” April agreed with the remark and would demand to stay and fight except for one fact. Casey's poorly dubbed “sidekicks” were the Turtles and there was no way they could take out the Dragons with the Parisian teens watching.

She was going to have a hard of enough time convincing Alya not to post this all on her Ladyblog without the added bonus of explaining the fact that their saviors were four mutant turtle ninjas and her best friends. “Trust me guys I want to stay and help too,” the redhead turned to the model and the fashion designer letting them see in her eyes that they she was very serious about her want to stay and help. “Casey and the guys can take these morons but not if they have to watch after us and we're all nearly dead on our feet.”

She saw both Alya and Nino nodded in agreement but both Adrien and Marienette hesitated. April got the feeling that neither of them felt comfortable backing down. Strange neither seemed like the fighter type but their strength of will and bravery were saying different. “Okay.” the designer said and April could tell that seemed to cost her a lot.

A cocky smirk that both seemed familiar and out of place was on the blonde model's face. “So what's the signal Hockey Puke?”

Casey had slapped his mask down as the Purple Dragons started to charge again but April could practically see the smirk under his mask. “Same as always,” tilting his head back he shouted. “BOYA!”

Michelangelo's voice echoed through out the night finishing the battle cry. “CASHA!” Then the street exploded in purple smoke swallowing up the gang members.

The next instant was all movement. Casey shot forward on his roller blades into the smoke as April noticed movement inside the smoke and the sound of the Turtles battling the gang members came to her ears. But that was all she had time for. She had a mission and that was to get the French students out of there.

In a blur of motion she put her tensen into her pocket running past Marienette and Adrien garbing a hand of each as she practically dragged them off away from the fight. “Move now!” she said Alya and Nino already running with her. She wasn't sure despite what they said that Adrien or Marienette would have gone on their own. That was why she had grabbed their hands. That and it helped stop her from turning back to aid the guys herself. She hated to leave a fight unfinished.

//////////////////////////////////////////

They had gotten about three blocks from the fight, which was also about three blocks from the motel her new friends were staying when April had them all stop. Everyone but her was seriously winded from the fast pace she had set. She had a moment on how much her body had strengthened since her training had began.

Alya was the first to recover coming up to April as she was pulling her T-phone out of her pocket. “What was that and why was Casey dressed as a hockey fan that had gone over the deep end?”

“Mainly cause he thinks he looks cool.” April had found the number she was looking for and hit the dial button. “Can you give me a minute Alya I've got to check on the guys.” Alya was about to say something when she saw the worry in April's eyes. The kunoichi  in training knew that the guys could take that group of morons with ease but Donnie wasn't answering his phone. Just before it was going to go to voice mail and cause her to call her again the phone was answered but not by Donnie.

“Hello this is the Big Dork Ninja's phone.”

“Raph?” April said recognizing the red clad ninja's voice. “Why you answering Donatello's phone?” Then a taught struck her like a bolt of lightning to the spine. “He's not hurt is he?”

Raphael chuckled which caused April to relax even before he spoke. She knew the hot head would not be joking if one of his brothers was hurt. He'd be breaking whoever hurt him in very violent ways. “The brainiac fine. Just dropped his phone roundhousing Hun.”

“What happened? Is everyone okay?”

“Against that bunch of losers?” Raph sounded offended by the idea. “They weren't eve a warm up. Only one conscious right now is Hun and I bet he was wishing he wasn't.” April herd the sound of something connecting with flesh and grunt of pain in the background.

“What happened?”

Raph let out another chuckle and April worried about what was amusing the hell out of the mutant. “We'll he decided to say some very ungentlemanly things about you and what he would do the next time he saw you. Well Donnie and Casey asked the rest of us to stay back as they gave him a lesson in the proper way to treat girls.”

April had a terrible thought. She hoped that the two guys didn't turn this into another competition between them. Hun was a scum bag but she didn't really want his death to be on her and the guys' hands if she could help it.

“I don't think the Purple Dragons are going to have a leader for awhile. Donnie how long would that usually take to heal?” he shouted off into the distance.

She herd Donnie shout back with anger in his voice. “Two weeks,” then a shout she recognized as Casey's and someone crying out in pain. “Okay maybe a month.”

“You get the civies out safe and sound?” April looked over just now realizing the other four weren't even hiding the fact they were listening in on her conversation. She could see a million questions running trough their heads. Alya looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel.

“They're good. I was about to get them to their motel just wanted to check on you guys.”

“We're cool. Get them home safe and then get back in touch with us. Old Fearless wants to do a debriefing. Probably wants us to start saluting him soon and calling him Captain.”

April laughed at the reference to their team leader's obsession to Space Heroes. The last thing she herd after say bye to Ralph was said leader shouting, “Okay guys that enough. Biting is very dishonorable. I'm talking to you Donnie.”

Looking up she noticed that Alya had her phone out and was pointing it at April. For a second the red head wished more Purple Dragons would show up. Punching her way out of that seemed like it would be easier than this.

/////////////////////////////////////////

Hawk Moth rose at the sound of the door opening behind him and turned to face his master. His voice almost cracked at the sight before him only his iron nerve covering up his reaction knowing that showing that he felt pity for this man would be seen as a dishonor, and he would be severely punished. A part of the Parisian Super villain wondered for a second why he worried about punishment. Before a few weeks ago when he had became the Shredder's servant he had never feared punishment from anyone since he was eight years old. This thought was crushed and pushed aside by a wave of anger so strong it left him shaken. Anger aimed at his master's enemies that had dared put him in the condition he saw before him.

When his master had checked on his progress earlier he had been up and about moving on his own and Hawk Moth had hoped that perhaps his recovery was doing better, but seeing his master in a wheel chair being pushed by his tiger mutant second in command meant his master had pushed the pain killers Stockmen was giving him too hard again. His strong will and desire to get back into battle against his foes was awe inspiring but was servery hindering his healing process. The damage done to him by the rat mutant would have killed most men.

“Is it ready?” his master's voice caused Hawk Moth to snap to attention.

A wicked grin crossed the Miraculous wielder's lips. “Yes master,” with a dramatic swipe of his arm and bow he presented the obsidian sphere that now pulsed with an excess of the same energy that he filled his butterflies with. “The Night Stone is filled with my energy. All that is required is for me to let my kawami rest for a night and feed and we are ready to make this city yours.”

“Good,” Shredder said raising himself up further in his chair. “And the other business we discussed?”

Raising his cane so his master could see the black Akuma inside. “That to is ready my master. Tomorrow your enemies and this city fall.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note's: Okay I blame Shinigami for how long this took. She showed up and was such a cool character it actually made me have to stop and rethink a few things in my story. Hope you all enjoy this


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien steps up, Chloe is intersected, and a guest speaker liven ups the Expo.

Chapter 3

 

April hated early morning, always had even though she was known to be up and busy before sunrise on many occasions when it was just her and her dad. Out of the two of them she was the only one that could make decent scrambled eggs and bacon. Her opinion had only gotten a lot worse about the most cursed part of the day as she started hanging out with very nocturnal ninja mutants and started to train in the ways of the shadow warrior herself. This morning was unusually hard as she had not only been out all night with the guys, a very common occurrence these days, but she had also had to debrief Master Splinter on what had happened with the French teens. She was so cranky that she was sure the first “morning person” she saw that was cheery she was going to punch in the throat.

Fortunately for the boy walking next to her morning person was never a name associated with Casey Jones.

“My karma can't be this bad that I have to do school stuff at seven in the morning on a Saturday.” The teen vigilante complained for about the tenth time since April had met him at his apartment building so they could both walk to the diner that was serving breakfast to her school and the students from Paris. Unknown to the boy complaining chaperoning the foreign students around on the second day of the expo had actually been extra credit that you had to volunteer for. April had known her friend's struggling grades and had decided that he would need the extra credit so she had slipped his name into the right box. As he complained again claiming that there had to be some evil plot that had him up this early she decided that now was still not the time to inform him of the help she gave his grades.

“I don't want to hear anymore gripes from you. You didn't even stay for the debrief with Master Splinter.” April stopped at the strange look Casey gave her. “What?”

“The more you train with the guys the more you sound like Leo. Don't give me that look you know it's true. Me and Raph are going to have start calling you Fearless Two. Besides you know the reason I don't have to stay for the run downs is cause I'm the star and you guys are just my ninja side kicks.” At his cocky grin April wondered if sometimes her friend actually believed that.

“Whatever your diffidently the Screwloose of our little group.”

Casey wasn't sure if he should try to come up with a comeback for April's jab, or praise her comic book knowledge. Instead he decided to change the subject. “So did Splinter tell you what we should do about our new friends.”

Casey noticed another trait his crush had picked up from the Turtle leader as she went from grumpy and tired to sounding serious and focused in a heartbeat. “He liked the part I came up with about the guys and only had a few small changes he wanted me to make to the story.”

Casey smirked. “So he said it was okay with us basically telling them he is a over controlling Dad?”

April couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips that made Casey's temperature raise a lot more than he was willing to let the red head know. At the moment anyway. “He said that if the guys don't already think he's over controlling he needed to try harder.”

While her and Casey had a good laugh at the mutant rat's dry humor April thought back to the night before. The rundown of the night's events had started out like most of them with Leo mainly leading the run down of things to his father. Once they had turned to how they should handle dealing with the French teens. April had presented her ideas on what to tell them. Master Splinter had started having her elaborate about why she thought they should add this truth and this lie to what they let them knew.

She explained why she thought claiming Splinter kept the boys away from everyone else would help with Adrien because of what she had felt from him through her powers when his father had been mentioned. She drove her point home that informing Alya that posting about the incident would get Casey and her arrested would help win the blogger over. Not just because she got along with both April and Casey, but because she was a superhero fan girl and would feel terrible if she got someone she considered one in trouble.

She went into great detail on how she was pretty sure that Nino and Marinette would already go with them on not telling anyone. The DJ just thought the whole thing was cool and the baker's daughter was just a generally nice enough person to not want to cause the Americans trouble.

Her sensei went over a few other finer points with her asking questions and checking facts. The whole thing felt more like a test of some kind than a debriefing. One she passed if the smirk on the ninja master's face he didn't even try to hide was any indication.

April pulled out her Tphone and checked the time realizing they were running late. “We better put a move on or we're going to be late.”

“We aren't the only ones.” Casey pointed to a boy with disheveled blonde hair turning the corner at almost a full run heading for the same diner they were. It took the red head a second to realize that it was non other than a bed-headed Adrien Agreste rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Hey Runway,” Casey shouted the nickname he had given the boy yesterday. A nickname April was sure the polite boy more put up with than actually liked.

“Hey guys,” the boy greeted a genuine smile coming to his lips as he changed course to head their way. April didn't need special mutant gifts to know that the model seemed to love making friends. She had sensed a great sadness in him that made her think he had been very lonely for a long time. It made him treasure the friends he made very quickly. She was surprised to learn that him and Nino had only known each other for about a year. The connection they shared was quite strong. “You guys over sleep as well?”

“Nope was forced awake,” Casey said with all seriousness. “Saturdays are for sleeping till at least noon. Except I have a alarm clock that will flip my bed over on me if I don't get up.” The last was said with a pointed stare at April.

“That was once and your father said it was the best way to get your lazy butt up.” April said a grin forming on her face showing that she felt no remorse for what had happened on one of the many times Casey had tried to sleep through a tutoring season.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh not sure if his two friends were joking or not. After last nights surprises he wasn't sure anything they did would surprise him. “I'm usually up and about way before this. Usually Nathalie my father's assistant wakes me up, but neither her or the Gorilla were brought along on this trip.” Adrien looked confused at this. He really wasn't surprised that he hadn't even seen his father since they touched down in New York, that was par for course with the man, but the model couldn't remember a time his father didn't have his bodyguard or Nathalie keeping a watchful eye on him. Plagg had suggested that maybe Gabriel was finely starting to show some more trust in him. The cheese loving kwami was able to keep a straight face for all of three seconds before he laughed so hard he almost spit out his camembert.

Unfortunately Adrien couldn't disagree with the little smart ass.

“Whose the Gorilla?” Casey asked drawing the blonde out of his train of thoughts.

“My bodyguard. Trust me he lives up to the nickname.” Casey chuckled at a mental image of an actual Gorilla dressed like some kind of secret service goon popped into his head. Then quickly sobered when he realized that in his life that wouldn't even be the weirdest thing he had seen.

The trio entered the diner and scanned for their little group. The place was filled with both Adrien's classmates but also several from April's class and the redhead noticed with a happy smile that the Americans seemed to be mingling well with the French teens well. That was when she noticed Marinette setting in a booth off to the side checking something on her phone. Then both April and Casey noticed a problem.

The problem was a skinny teen boy wearing a tore leather jacket and mangy looking hair that he thought made him look like some kind of rebel or so he claimed. The boy was sliding into the booth next to the designer. His name was Johnny Smith, better known to the female population of April's school as Johnny the Perv. It wasn't that he was just a terrible flirt with bad pickup lines, that was ninety percent of the boys at school to one degree or another The problem was he also had a problem with keeping his hands to himself.

Casey had knocked him out cold twice when he had caught him being grabby in the halls. They were girls Jones didn't even really know but he had a little sister himself so he also had a no tolerance policy on unwanted ass grabbing. It would have been three times the one time the boy had pinched April's behind but she beat him too it and was very proud of the fact that Johnny had one less tooth because of her.

Both of the American teens speed up their pace as they saw Johnny scoot closer to obviously uncomfortable Marinette. Adrien sped up faster than the other two almost going to a full run. As they reached the table they herd Johnny tell the girl, “Come on I don't bite,” as he threw his arm around the back of her part of the booth seat. Marinette was opening her mouth to give the boy a piece of her mind when a hand slammed down on the table shaking it and drawing both of their attention to Adrien.

Johnny looked up to meet a pair of narrowed predatory green eyes, the shadow from the way Adrien was bent over causing them to look like they were covered in a mask for a second. “I do,” the blonde said with a snarl that caused the other boy to flinch.

The Perv was out of the booth then the diner door so quick you would have thought he was a track star. Adrien tracked him with his eyes until the boy was out of the door and then the tension visibly eased from him as he turned to Marinette with a nervous smile. “You okay Marinette?”

It took the blue eyed girl a moment to react and when she did her cheeks were flushed with more than just embarrassment. “Y-yeah you fine, I-I meant I'm fine,” She took a long moment to compose herself that made Adrien worry if he had overstepped his bonds with his friend before she was able to plaster a goofy smile on her face. “T-t-thank you Adrien that guy was creepy.”

April and Casey were about to agree and share on what they knew about said creepy guy when Nino and Alya both walked up carrying they're food. “Hey guys. Who's the guy that just beat the land speed record for leaving breakfast?” Nino asked looking the way Johnny had ran.

Marinette was up and moving in a second grabbing first Alya's hand then Apirl's she half spoke half shouted out, “Bathroom break be right back,” as she dragged the other two girls in the direction of the bathroom. Only Nino's quick reflexes saved Alya's plate from hitting the floor as he snatched it up from his girlfriend as the baker's daughter's exit left all three boys blinking.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

April found herself in the very odd situation of trying to translate freaked out Marinette speak. It didn't help that the girl kept going from English to French. “He scared,” some words in French. Adrein's name. “Manly. I didn't know he could be macho,” more French words. A sound that she was pretty sure Raph's alien turtle pet had made once or twice and then a sound she had herd from a cartoon once, made by a chicken wearing a top hat she was pretty sure.

Finely Alya had enough and grabbed the sides of her friend's head. “MARI TAKE A BREATH, Remember oxygen is our friend.” The petite girl took a second to suck in a breath and then spoke with an only lightly shaken voice. “Thanks Alya. I think my brain shut off there for a sec.

Alya adjusted her glasses not even trying to cover up smirk. “So Adrien was your knight in designer clothing huh?” April worried a little about Marinette's neck at how enthusiastic the girl was nodding her head.

Then the girl's smile slipped a little as a thought came to her. “He was probably just being gentlemanly.” She said some of her excitement gone. “You know he's such a nice guy he would probably done that for just any girl.” Her two friends shared a look at seeing the girl's low self esteem rare it's ugly head again.

April couldn't let her new friend beat herself down for what she felt was very unjustified self image issues. From their conversation she had learned that Marinette was smart, funny, and so sweet she probably caused toothaches. Then during the Dragons' attack she proved how brave she was. Add to that the fact she had caught Casey checking her out slightly, something he never did when April was around, proved that the girl was a little bit more than easy on the eyes. All this added up to someone Adrien should not only notice but should already be asking out in the red head's opinion.

“I don't think so,” she said getting both girl's attention. “Not saying that Adrien wouldn't jump up to help any girl being bothered by someone like Johnny the Perv, but the way he did it didn't seem like just a hey this girl needs help kind of thing.”

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked some more of the sparkle coming back to her eyes.

“I mean his reaction was too aggressive. He was acting more like something Casey would do.” Except Casey would have hit the boy before the table April thought. “The thing with Casey is that he is almost always looking for a good reason to get into a fight. He enjoys fighting way too much and sometimes I wonder if he doesn't just use someone else doing something wrong or someone being in trouble as an excuse to justify his enjoyment of beating bad guys up.” Both girls nodded their agreement remembering the gusto from that night before when Jones had jumped into the middle of the fight with the Purple Dragons. They were both sure he had a smile under his hockey mask as he attacked.

“Adrien doesn't seem to be the type. What I saw looked way more possessive than a I'm just doing the right thing.” April hopped she hadn't read the boy wrong as a look of hope plastered itself on Marinette's face. Deciding now would be a good time to bring up the issue that had been bothering her since they parted ways the night before.

Turning her full attention to Alya, the main one she knew she needed to convince, she started speaking all her preparations for this conversation coming to her mind. “Talking about last night I need to ask you something.”

The blogger cut her off with another smirk. “Don't worry I'm not going to post about you and Hockey Puk beating up gang members as your really weird hobby.” Alya turned to check her lipstick in the mirror. April was momentary stunned silent realizing she hadn't even needed to use the arguments she had spent most of the night coming up with.

“Thanks. Can I ask why you decided not too? You seemed pretty determined last night. What changed your mind?”

“Nino talked to me about it.”

“Really?” Marinette asked surprised the DJ had that much influence over his girlfriend's actions. Out of the two of them Alya defiantly had the more strong willed personality.

“Same way he convinced me to not share Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities when I find them out.”

Marinette felt hope fill her up. If her best friend stopped trying to figure out her secret identity that would mean a lot less worry for her as Ladybug. That hope was dashed by the blogger's next statement. “Don't be crazy girl I'm still going to find out for myself. I'm just not going to post it.”

From the conversation last night it was easy to guess that Alya was a little obsessed about knowing who Paris' heroes were under their mask so she figured this was a big deal for the runner of the Ladyblog. “How did he convince you?” the kunoichi in training asked.

Alya's expression turned serious as she answered. “ Arachnid-Man issue 121.”

April was not a comic fan like the guys and Casey but she been around them long enough to know that one as she nodded somberly. Marinette on the other hand had been able to dodge her best friends superhero obsession so had no idea what the girls were talking about. “What happens in issue 121?”

/////////////////////////////////////////

“The dead girlfriend story?” Casey asked Nino.

The boys had set down after Casey had gotten his own burger, fries, and the most caffeinated drink they had that wasn't coffee to battle the fact that he should still be in bed right now. Then after some ribbing on Adrien for stepping up to help Marinette Jones had just asked flat out if Alya was going to post about his after school activities. Truthfully he wouldn't have minded if he had gotten a post on her Ladyblog, but April kept reminding him that police officers had computers too and they loved to arrest guys that beat up people on a nightly bases no matter how deserving the ones getting their asses handed to them were.

Nino said she wouldn't cause he convinced her the same way he had convinced her not to report Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities when she found out who they were. It was clear to the hat wearing teen that there was no if she found it, only a matter of when. He said he had mentioned Arachnid-Man 121 to his girlfriend.

This had brought Adrien back into the conversation as he had no idea what had happened in the issue. Being home schooled had made him miss out on many required teen boy reading. Casey shoved more greasy burger into his mouth as he started explaining what had happened in the issue. “One of Arachnid-Man's main villains, the Greeny-Spook, finds out his secret identity and kidnaps his girlfriend and then kills her.”

“Actually he causes Arachnid-Man to kill her by accident while trying to save her,” Nino corrected. Causing the two to jump into a brief discussion/debate on the fact that wasn't cannon anymore since the universe reboot had changed that. Neither had noticed the quick flash of fear that had appeared in Adrien's eyes that he had quickly covered up with practiced ease.

The book sounded way to close to a nightmare he had once shortly after becoming Chat Noir. He had just had a realization on what he held in his hand when he called upon his cataclysm. The power to destroy anything was a big responsibility, one that took him a week or two to fully grasp the vastness off. After he realized he had spent the next week or so waking up with nightmares of what would happen if he slipped up and hit his Lady with the dark energy. It was still a fear he faced on most days.

“Okay so I'm not going to have to go to juvie, thank you Nino. Now we can get back to Adrien the Fierce over here.” Casey said with a grin that made the model squirm a little. Nino grinned at this again thinking it was funny that his best friend spent most of the time having his picture taken for adds that were spread all over Paris and beyond but was so very easy to embarrass. “Seriously dude if you did that to the Dragons last night they wouldn't have stood a chance. If you could do that on command I'll give you one of my spare hockey mask before you head home so you can start scaring criminals in Paris.” Adrien felt a small vibration coming from his pocket that Plagg hid in meaning the kwami of destruction was laughing quietly to himself. He had to agree with what he figured his kwami found funny. He looked better in a cat mask than a hockey one anyway.

Adrien looked very nervous as he spoke. “I hope I didn't bother Marinette. She doesn't always seem to want me around so I hope I didn't over step my bonds there.” The next moment Casey Jone's hand was blocking his field of vision.

“How many fingers do you see?” Casey asked in a deadpanned serious voice.

“Five,” Adrien said not sure what the American was going with this.

“Oh good when you said that I thought maybe you had gone blind and no one told me.” Adrien scowled at Casey that actually made the other teen grin more. The vigilante looked passed Adrien to address Nino. “He really doesn't know does he?”

“Not a clue, and Alya says we're not allowed to tell him. Says Marinette has to do that herself.”

Adrien looked back and forth between his two friends. “Okay what am I missing?” he said annoyance strong in his voice.

Casey took a big bite of his burger before answering. “ Lets just say that I can say without a doubt that Marienette was far from bothered by you playing hero for her Runway.” Anymore conversation on the subject was cut off as the girls returned form the ladies room. Casey noticed that April looked a whole lot less stressed than before meaning that she had a similar talk with Alya that he had with Nino. Then he also noticed Marinette's dreamy eyes she had every time she looked at the young Agreste only seemed more intensified as she looked at the boy now. Casey shuck his head at the obviousness of the blonde boy. Getting April to look at him that way was one of his top goals in life.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The little purple being known as Nooroo the Moth kwami wished he could destroy the dark sphere that set before him on a pedestal. The dark energy that his Master had poured into it pulsed like the beat of a heart. But unfortunately kwamis didn't have much power except what they were able to bestow on the bearers of their miraculous. He wasn't even big enough to shove the thing off it's pedestal not that he would ever touch the foul thing.

Nooroo cursed his Master and his damnable plans. It was bad enough the man made him send innocents against Ladybug and Chat Noir trying to steal Plagg's ring and Tikki's earrings. That he also ignored the kwami's warnings on what would happen if he ever tried to use the two at once, but now he feared even more what his Master would unleash under the influence of this Shredder person.

With a feeling of irony he remembered the happiness he had felt when he had been awoken by someone putting on his Miraculous. He knew it had been someone to find it and not someone picked by the Guardian. Every Guardian had the ability to bring a kwami out without actually activating the Miraculous. It was one of their special abilities.

It had long been tradition that before one that was chosen would be given their Miraculous that Guardian would let the kwami out and present what they knew of the chosen to the fairy creature, Giving the little spirit creatures a chance to decline the Guardian's choice and to know something of their holder before they started their heroic lifestyle together. He hadn't been pulled out to meet whoever was putting on his Miraculous so that meant someone had found it.

He had figured his Miraculous had been lost, it had happened before to almost all the kwami and a few of his kind considered it a good chance for a rest. Tikki once told him that it made it feel more exciting sometimes to see how the humans had changed the world while they slept. She was always the most positive of creatures.

He wasn't overly worried about the fact that someone not chosen was going to be using his power. The last time it had happened had turned out to be a very good thing. But Jason was a honorable man and the Argonaughts had been one of Nooroo's proudest groups of heroes he had ever created. This was not the case with the man that would be known to the world as Hawk Moth.

His new Master had actually been trying to find Plagg and Tikki to combine their powers for his purpose. A purpose that Nooroo could actually sympathize with, but he could never condone his methods. For thousands of years he and his Chosen had made some of the finest heroes in history. Anytime evil had reared it's head and righteous anger and the need to protect the innocent rose in someone's heart he had been there to give the side of good a super powered hero.

Now his akuma were used to fuel fear and destruction in a attempt to draw out true heroes and steal their powers. The kwami sighed as his mind pondered another problem with his current holder. The fool still didn't listen when he tried to tell him what would happen if Tikki and Plagg's powers were ever combined again. A shiver of fear ran up the tiny creatures spine. He had to find a way to stop that from ever happening. He didn't want France to end up like Atlantis.

This brought him back to his current problem. Maybe since his Master's will now belong to the Shredder it would lesson the connection he had to his Master. Kwami were almost slaves to the one that held their Miraculous. That was why the Guardians went to such lengths to try to choose the right person to wield one. It usually ensured that the small magic creature was treated fair, and their power not abused.

And in the case of misuse and abuse the Guardians over the years had proven quite adapted at stealing jewelry from even fortified homes.

But no he could still feel the bond between him and Hawk Moth was still strong. So now he was stuck in a worse situation than before. Before he secretly hoped that one day his Master would come to his senses, but the Shredder now held his Master in his thrill and Nooroo had seen enough in his long life to know madness when he saw it.

The kwami's thoughts were interrupted as his Master burst into the room. “Ah there you are Nooroo. Rested and feed yes.” Nooroo knew it wasn't a question or any concern for his well being. It was a order plan and simple. “We most be ready for Master Shredder's big moment today.”

Nooroo thought about lying to his Master but that was a skill he had never picked up and knew his Master would just see through it. “Yes Master I have fed and recharged my energies.” He couldn't lie but he wasn't going to be apart of what was about to happen without at least trying to plead his case. “The evil the Shredder is about to unleash can hurt many innocents Master. Doing this evil goes against everything the Miraculous were created for.”

The man's eyes narrowed in a way that made Nooroo flinch. “I've herd this rubbish before. I've told you I am your Master. Your my weapon. Nooroo Dark Wings Rise.” The magic command caught the kwami by surprise as he was sucked into the Moth Brooch triggering Hawk Moth's transformation. As soon as it was done the man that terrorized Paris turned to leave the room. “And I am his weapon now.”

////////////////////////////////////////////

The Krang Science Expo had a lot planned for it's second day. Even more inventors were out showing their inventions, more than twice the booths open today than yesterday, and at the end of the day there was a celebrity presentation. One of the guest was Jagged Stone which April thought was strange but that was drowned out by Casey, Marinette, and Adrien's enthusiasm about the rocker being there. The main speaker was actually Adrien's dad which seemed to surprise the blonde. He knew his dad had business ties to the event, but he didn't know that he was the one behind the whole thing. The boy learned his dad was actually hosting the event when they found a flier with the event schedules.

But right now the main entertainment for the event seemed to be the team of Casey Jones and Donatello, by way of his camera's streaming ability again, that was currently driving most of the scientist nuts. For the most part it was a repeat of yesterday with Donnie asking questions and making suggestions that most of the them took as insults and would get upset. Then the ever unhelpful Casey would add an actual insult with would usually start a fight much to the enjoyment of Jones and a few other teens that had started following them around.

April, Marinette, and Alya were standing away from the boys and their crowd of giggling fans as the young designer was telling April what a good dye job she had done on her new outfit. April had taken the yellow jumpsuit that Fugitoid had given her and dyed it black except for a yellow line running down both sides of the outfit. April knew that since her friend was praising the changes she made to her outfit that she must have done a good job. She knew how passionate the blue eyed girl was about clothes and fashion so if Marinette said she done a good job then she most have done better than she thought.

“Hey look there's proof that Jagged Stone is here,” Alya asked at what April figured was the perfect time. Marinette had just started asking April what her outfit was made of and she didn't think it would be a good idea to tell her friend she didn't know because a cyborg alien scientist had given it too her. Her and Marinette looked up to see a nervous man with pink hair with pinker tips walking around clutching a camera for dear life.

Marinette slapped her hand over her face, “That poor fool is going to get himself arrested again.”

“Whose that?” April asked as she watched the man eye security guards in front of the doors that led to the backstage areas of the event. The ones that had a VIP Lounge sign on them.

“Vincent Aza. Jgged Stones number one fan.” Alya made air quotes with her hands as she said fan.

“He's a stalker that drives Jagged nuts most of the time.” Marinette added.

“Yeah his obsession got him turned into a akuma. What was his name again?” Alya said tapping her chin to remember.

“Pixalator.” Marinette added unconsciously rubbing her right hand, the one that said akuma had blasted turning into some useless “pixalated” thing that scared the hell out of her as Ladybug. It hadn't hurt just felt weirdly numb but she hadn't been able to use it and had been worried the whole time that her Ladybug cure wouldn't work on it in the end.

“Ironically Jagged became Guitar Villain about week or so later.” Alya said.

“And I thought New York was weird.” April said with a thoughtful look.

Marinette had a thoughtful look on her face for a second before pulling out her cell phone and opening up a app. Alya picked up that something was bothering her friend. “What's up girl? Did Adrien stubbed his toe?”

Marinette ignored the jab at her crush on the blonde model, and the shit eating grin on both the other girls' faces, as she finished going through her phone. “I've noticed something that seems a little off.” Both girls took up positions on each side of her so they could see what she was looking at. April saw a row of pictures of people in colorful clothing that Marinette was scrolling through. Each one had what April figured was a name next to them but she couldn't tell cause of course it was written all in french.

“The Ladyblog's akuma list.” Alya said with pride. “Hey show April how hot I looked as Lady Wifi.”

Marinette gave her friend a look. “Your the only person who I know who wants to show off how good she looked as a super villain.”

“Villain or not I was the hottest akuma out there.” Alya said with a wink.

The girls fellow classmate Alix shot pass them on her roller-blades catching Alya's last statement. “Timebreaker had a nicer ass according to the last online poll.” She shouted over her shoulder causing many heads to turn the way of the girls.  
“I know you had Max rig that one even if I can't prove it.” Alya shouted back but the short pink haired girl had already gone to far to answer.”

“As I was saying,” Marinette said through gritted teeth getting her two friends attention again. “I've been noticing something about some of the people at the expo. Besides our class that almost everyone has been akumitized in.”

“Except for you and Adrien,” Alya added which caused Marinette to press on hoping to stop her friend from following that line of thinking. She hadn't been akumitized because Tikki told her that the Ladybug Miraculous blocked her from Hawk Moth's radar. She figured Adrien was just too perfect for the akumas to find something negative to latch on to.

“But I've also noticed Alix's brother, the guy that turned into Animan, Mr. Pigeon, and now with Vincent and Jagged Stone here as well it seems like too much of a coincidence doesn't it?” Alya looked skeptical but April felt a slight feeling of unease and one thing her sensei had been teaching her was to trust her feelings.

“Will both Alix's brother and Mylène's dad won some kind of mail in raffle that the Agreste brand was having. Remember they both told us about it in class.” Alya looked less skeptical now.

“I don't remember that,” Marinette said looking confused.

“A week ago on Thursday remember?” Alya added. “It rained that day.”

“Oh yeah Adrien's shirt and hair were soaked.” Marinette's dreamy look soon faltered under the strange half amused half annoyed look she got from both girls. She tried to pretend she was still checking her phone and not hiding the blush that crept up her cheeks with the device.

“That all you remember from that day isn't it?” Alya eyes sparkled at her friend with mischief.

“No it isn't,” Marinette said with a huff. “I also remember Adrien beating Nino in basketball.”

The two other girls burst out laughing taking a few seconds to calm down as Marinette tried to burn a hole through her friends with the power of her glare. After they calmed down Alya spoke first. “What do you think it means?”

“I don't know,” she admitted. Why would someone want to gather former akuma victims. Hawk Moth couldn't re-akumitize someone as far as she knew once the butterfly was cleansed. So what, if anything, could someone accomplish by gathering so many together. She wished she could find someway to sneak away from her friends so she could ask Tikki what she thought.

April suddenly pulled her strange turtle shaped cell phone from her pocket looking at it with surprise. “Oh got a text from Donnie's brother need to call him he needs help,” the girl hesitated for a second. “Homework, yeah homework.” With that she walked off to a quiet corner to place her call.

When she got clear enough away from the other girls she felt a little bit of guilt at lying to the two girls about getting a text, but she reflected at least she wasn't lying about calling Leo. On the third ring the ninja leader answered. “Hey April what up?”

His breath had a breathy quality to it meaning she had interrupted one of his workouts.

“I hope I'm just being paranoid Leo but you know what Master Splinter says about trusting your feelings sometimes over your head.” Leonardo made a sound of agreement before April started to feel him in about what Marinette had noticed and the feeling she had. “So you think I'm nuts don't you?” she asked the blue clad mutant.

“After what we've been through I'm surprised we're not all nuts, but no I don't think your crazy. If you say something feels off trust me I've learned to trust your gut. Plus father has said for use to be combat ready today anyway. He says there's a weird energy in the air today.” Even though it shouldn't April was relieved Splinter was sensing something too. Even with her strange Krang gifted powers there was still many things the ninja master could sense about the world that she could not.

“But you know April,” and she could tell by a slight ting of sadness in her voice that Leonardo was going to hate to say what he had to say next. “It's still day, and the Expo is being covered by a few TV news crews so we wont be able to to move unless we are sure there is nothing else that can be done except for us to act.”

April knew this when she called her friend and team leader but she always felt a spike of anger when she thought of the reasons. More than once she had cursed the world for being so intolerant that the guys would probably not survive the chaos a simple stroll down the street would cause. It was so unfair not only to the turtles and Splinter but to several of the mutants she called friends. Hell Dr. Rockwell would probably be one of the scientist that were showing their inventions at the Expo if he hadn't been turned into a mutant monkey. And Donatello would be the star of this place with his work with Krang and other alien tech. It wasn't fair.

“April?” Leo's voice shuck her out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized that she had been just standing there while he was waiting for a response.

“Sorry Leo, minds wondering,” she said swallowing down the annoyance she felt. The guys didn't let their lot in life slow them down from enjoying it. And she respected them too much to let them know she felt pity for what they were stuck in at times. “I know you guys can't come in and be everyone's knights in polished shells without reason.” She herd a chuckle from her friend at her play on words that chased the last of the annoyance away. “Casey got Donnie's camera again just have him keep a look out and shout if the sky starts falling.”

“Well do, oh and for the record my shell is not polished. It just naturally has that luster to it.” The red head was about to shoot back that Micky already pointed out the canisters of floor polish with a big L on it that Leonardo swore make made his shell shine when she heard a scream tear through the Expo. Looking up she saw a strange sight.

Chloe, the mean blonde that had gotten into a trash talking contest with Casey Jones the day before and lost, was now hugging the same smart ass teen in a tight embrace. Even weirder besides just her hugging him she had her eyes wide in fright and was screaming. “Got to go Leo something weird just happened.” With that she ran up to find out what she had missed, and see if they had caught it on Donnie's camera because whatever caused this had to be video worthy she was sure.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Casey was smiling as they headed to the next booth while Donnie was still mumbling over the mike in his camera on what a blunder the inventor whose booth they just left had made with power relays on his machine. Casey hadn't even fully understood what the machine was suppose to do but the look on the short fat man's face as Donatello corrected him and Casey stuck his tongue at him was hilarious.

Nino was still snickering next to him not even trying to hold his mirth in at the trouble Casey and Donnie were causing. Alya was walking a little in front of them saying she wasn't going to be a part of anymore of these childish shenanigans while unsuccessfully hiding her own smirk and a giggle every time a scientist lost it. Marinette walked next to her but that was mainly because Adrien over his excitement over some of the booths had sped up to get to the next one. As the blue eyed girl made googly eyes at the blonde Casey once again shook his head at the how clueless the boy was. Adrien was smart in a lot of ways, even impressing Donnie once or twice with questions he asked if Jones was ready his mutant friend's reactions right. But when it came to one Marinette Dupian-Cheng he was dumb as a board. Jones spotted another blonde head shoving her way towards their group. The look on Chloe Bourgeois' face was a mixture of outrage and disgust. Casey knew right where she was heading and had a pretty good idea on what she was planing too.

Not if he could help it. Handing the camera to Nino, “Hold this and keep filming. I'm going to save Adrien from a horrible fate.” The smile on Casy's face didn't match his last statement too much but Nino did what he was asked without question. The camera followed Casey as he jogged up to Adrien.

This was going to take split second timing but Casey was already in the right position. Just as Chloe closed her eyes and practically leaped at Adrien Casey moved up and grabbed the model by the shoulder. With a strong yank he spun the blonde teen around spinning him once to almost collide with Marinette. Both of their reflexes kicked in causing them to grab onto one another to keep from falling. During the spin Casey had stepped into the spot Adrien had occupied a moment ago just before a pair of surprising strong arms wrapped around him and a not so unpleasant kiss fell on his cheek.

Chloe waited for Marinette's shout of rage she knew was coming before opening her eyes. The girl was so trying to get her Adrien and she just wouldn't stand for it. This should show her who Adrien was meant to be with, especially since she realized the he hadn't tried to push her away yet.

What she did hear was something that distressed her a great deal. First was a little laugh snort sound that she had herd Marinette make on one or two occasions when either Alya or Nino had caught her by surprise with something funny. Then she was sure she herd Adrien's laugh as well but it wasn't coming from her arms. The dread got even deeper when she herd Sabrina who had been running up behind her when she went for Adrien half whisper of, “Oh no this isn't going to go over very good.”

The last most fearful thing was when the person she was holding spoke and it wasn't Adrien's voice. “You know America has some laws against sexual harassment that Paris maybe doesn't have,” he said in French knowing the girl's English sucked.

Fearfully Chloe opened her eyes but didn't meet the green of Adrien's eyes but a pair of brown ones that belong to the newest ban of her existence, American trouble maker Casey Jones. When she noticed his cheek had a lipstick smear on it that matched the color she was wearing she screamed.

“You know I know the urge to kiss me is strong in all women of the world but please show some restraint,” the boy said still speaking French causing Nino to laugh so hard he almost dropped the camera he was holding. “If you wanted to kiss maybe we could have worked something out.” The eyebrow wiggle that came with that statement made blood rush to top of Chloe's head in anger and she opened her mouth too tell the cocky street rat what she thought of that when her mind back tracked on her.

Nino was holding a weird camera of some kind. A weird camera that was pointed in Chloe's direction. “NINO did you film that?!?” she shouted in anger.

“Still filming actually,” a male voice that wasn't Nino's came from the camera causing the Mayor's daughter to realize she was still holding Jones in a tight hug for some reason. She jumped back like she had been burned. “Don't worry everything my camera picks up is automatically saved on my home computer at my home, but if you want a copy give me a second.”

The next instant Chloe's phone beeped indicating she had just received a text message, and too her horror so did every phone around her that belong to one of her classmates. “Oops, accidentally sent a copy to everybody in your class. Sorry my finger slipped.”

Chloe was livid. “My daddy will have your head for this,” she shouted not even caring that she was screaming into a camera lens. “I'll sue and have everything you own.”

“First you got to find me, lets just say my number ain't exactly listed.” April who had just ran up and got a very brief description from a laughing Alya herd the anger in Donatello's voice. Although not as bad as Raph it was never a good idea to piss the purple clad ninja off. He was too smart and his life time of training made him sneaky.

“He knows where you live,” she jabbed a finger at Casey. “And he will tell me.”

“Okay I'll talk,” Casey said a obviously fake look of fear on his face. “Donnie and his brothers live underground in a secret lair filled with crazy inventions, weapons, a armored vehicle or two, and most importantly,” he paused for dramatic effect. “A pinball machine that I have the high score on.”

There was silence as Chloe tried to stare holes in Casey's head. Then Donnie's voice once again came from the camera. “He's lying actually.” The blonde girl turned to face the camera again. “I have the high score, beat Casey's this morning after breakfast.”

Chloe turned to storm off nearly knocking Sabrina over in her haste. “This isn't over poor boy,” she shouted over her shoulder as she left. The laughter of her fellow Parisians followed in her wake.

Alya quickly translated what had been said as the whole incident had been done in French since Casey was a firm believer of it being no fun to argue with someone who couldn't argue back to April who walked up and whispered low enough only Casey could hear. “Some people just don't like it when you tell them the truth.”

She turned back to her friends from Paris. “Okay the Casey and Donnie comedy hour is now over. We better head into the main hall the celebrity presentation is about to start. You two can stay here if you want I guess.” She said with a knowing grin on her face as she looked over at Adrien and Marinette, who were still hanging onto each other.

The two teens jumped apart from each with cheeks red mumbling to each other before heading in the direction of the main hall. Alya noticing that Nino had gleefully caught the whole scene with their friends on tape grabbed the front of the camera turning it to face her. “Hey D man the computer wiz any chance I can get a copy of that please,” she said using a smile she usually reserved for when she was live streaming on the Ladyblog. The next second her text alarm went off. She checked her phone to to see she had got a video file downloaded to it. “Thanks. You rock,” she said as her and Nino ran to catch up with the others.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Marinette was so distracted by the lingering sensations she could still feel from were Adrien had held her that she almost missed noticing the man that brought her worries back to the forefront of her thoughts. The man was one Theo Barbot. An accomplished sculptor in Paris and once a akuma that mimicked her partner's powers as Copycat.

Her eyes suddenly scanned the crowd as she once again picked up the men who had been Animan and Mr. Pigeon. Then her eyes caught sight of someone else and she knew something was up. There was Simon Gramault who seemed to be chatting up a pretty American woman with a smile on his face. She had almost not recognized the man with out his showy outfit he had worn when Adrien's dad had embarrassed him on the show the Challenge.

The hypnotist had been given the impossible task of trying to get a very annoyed Gabriel Agreste to lighten up enough to be hypnotized. The predictable result left an very angry performer with the ability to make anyone do anything he wanted and then had Adrien's house under siege. The incident had nearly made her crush into a orphan as Simon Says, the man's akuma name, had made the world renown designer think he was a plane and he had almost jumped off a building.

Okay a few people that had been akumitized being there was one thing, it had happened enough times by now that their was a fairly good sized number of them. But that was back home. Her schoolmates plus the other people she saw was just too much. She wondered if they had all won some kind of contest as well.

More she started to worry over the reasons why someone might bring them all together. Hawk Moth had never akumtized someone twice that she could think of besides Ivan, and that was her and Chat Noir's fault because they had missed purifying the akuma. Once purified she was sure that people just returned to normal. They couldn't even remember what it was like being a super villian. So what could someone want in gathering them all thousands of miles from Paris and Hawk Moth. Marinette started to look around for a place to sneak off too to let Tikki out of her bag. She could really use her kwami's advice right about now. Hopefully she was just being paranoid.

Then another thought filled her with worry. She was here and could transform and more than likely handle what ever problem there might be. But she was going to have to do it alone. The chances that her partner was here in his civilian self were probably slim to none. She didn't like the idea of trouble without him at her back.

Behind her she heard Adrien make a happy noise of surprise when a voice came over the PA system. “Okay gents and lady gents it's time for the show,” the announcer sounded more like a DJ in a nightclub than someone who would annoyance donators to fields of science. “Time to introduce the big man behind this here shindig.” She saw a happy look on the model's face at the prospect at seeing his dad, even if it was from a crowd. Nino had let it slip that Gabriel hadn't spent anytime with his son since they arrived in America.

A little way further back form the French teens Casey and April froze for a second as the voice registered. “No way is that the pig dude?” Casey asked.

April only nodded a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. “Go get your gear I'll stay and alert the guys. I think the Expo just got some unwanted gate crashers.”

Showing a rare moment of seriousness Casey turned on his heels and shoot out the doors they had just came through plowing through anyone in his way. April turned the camera to face her talking directly to Donnie. “Something is going down guys. I know that annoying voice anywhere and if Bebob is here that got to be trouble.”

The voice that answered wasn't Donnie's but Leonardo's and he was in full leader mode. “We're moving now April, it's not far hold out till we get there.”

Alya noticed Casey abrupt exit and April address the camera. The seriousness in the voice that responded had the blogger worried. The look of worry on Apirl's face didn't help much either. The girl hadn't even seemed worried taking on the gang members last night so whatever put that look of panic on her face had to be bad. “What up girl?”

April turned to respond but was cut off as the PA system spoke again. “Okay New York time for a warm welcome for the newest member of the Foot Clan and a man that will turn this city on it's ear.” A few of the New Yorkers present drew in a breath at the mention of the rumored crime syndicate that had made their streets dangerous.

Alya and her fellow Parisians in the crowd just looked confused. Adrien even more so than most. The event schedule said his father was going to be the first speaker. He had never herd of him belonging to a group called the Foot Clan. What was going on?

The people from the City of lights confusion turned to fear as the announcer shouts, “HAWK MOTH,” and the room goes dark for a moment before two spot lights illuminate the curtain on the stage in front of everyone. The curtains are flung wide as a tall man steps out of them. Twice she had caught glimpses of what he looked like. Once in a monstrous creation made by a swarm of akuma and another time as a illusion created by the fake hero Volpina, but Marinette knew him on sight.

His purple and black suit with his silver mask had haunted her nightmares and drove her determination since she had faced him down in challenge that first time at the Eiffel Tower. He was here. The one who had sent fear and destruction through out Paris. That put her friends and family in danger time and time again. Her enemy.

Hawk Moth was in New York.

The next instant she herd the doors behind her slam shut and she knew without looking that they we're locked. She, her classmates, and several innocent people were now trapped in here with the super villain.

“Hello New York,” he said a smile of triumph spreading across his lips. “Welcome to the revolution.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Okay for those of you who have seen it yes I stole a scene idea from a very well made fan dubbed comic. The link to it is here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9ZlRSdPsOw Much respect to the fan dubbers (not sure that's a word) and the original creators. I hope I'm not annoying anyone by using their idea. Which actually kind of silly idea in regard to fan fiction if you think about it. My last name isn't Eastman, Laird, Astruc, or Zag. :)  
>  Indecently the comic has the honor of being approved of as funny by my daughter. I think it's second only to the one with Deadpool she has said.  
>  On another note Arachnid-Man is a comic mentioned in one of the newer episodes of TMNT that is a parody of Spider-Man. Issue 121of Amazing Spider-Man is sadly when Green Goblin kills dear Gwen. Alya being a comic book fan I figured this would be a good way to illustrate why she should never release a superhero's identity.   
>  Also Screwloose who April mentions as a jab at Casey is a parody of Robin from the Adam West Batman.   
> Next chapter: Spots On and Claws Out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spots on and Claws Out

Chapter 4

The residents from Paris were the first to react followed soon by the native New Yorkers. One shout of fear that Marinette was sure came from Chloe started the massive rush to exit the room. The crowd hit the doors in a panic and for a second the fashion designing superhero thought the pure rush was going to free the crowd but the doors held firm.

“Now now lets not leave before the show has even started,” Hawk Moth said with a grin as he raised his right hand. A aura of black energy Marinette usually saw surrounding one of the Akuma butterflies before she purified it covered his hand. “Stoneheart would you be so kind and watch the door for me.”

Ivan's head spun around looking at the super villain at the mention of the name of the monster he had became. Marinette saw fear in the big teen's eyes before he was engulfed in the same dark energy that Hawk Moth was holding in his palm. The next instant people were launched back as the massive stone body of Stoneheart replaced the form of Ivan Bruel. Mylene's scream of, “NOOOOOOOOOOO,” sent an ache through Marinette's heart.

Enough was enough, she didn't know how or why Hawk Moth was here but she was not going to let him hurt her friends again. This was the last straw. She would take him down. Even if she had to do it alone. Her partner was a ocean away still at home in the City of Love.

Almost as if her thoughts had conjured him a blur of black shot out from under the stage where a few moments ago a blonde teen model had been able to hide during all the chaos the rush to doors had caused. Chat Noir rebounded off the wall changing direction and gaining height on his jump as he launched an attack at the super villain.

Hawk Moth's cane shot up blocking Chat first attack and a flurry of strikes forced the leather clad hero to give ground for a second. He stood a few feet back from the villain automatically dropping into a en garde position. To his his surprise Hawk Moth mirrored his stance. “I was wondering if you or the bug would be joining us tonight,” Hawk Moth's voice dripped hate. Chat Noir did a quick eye flick to the side to confirm that Stoneheart wasn't coming to the Moth Miraculous wielder's aid. He realized the stone giant was doing just what Hawk Moth ordered him too. He was guarding the doors.

His eyes locked on the villain's and his smile turned into one that would do the Cheshire Cat proud. “Really don't know why your here Hawky, but I have to say you did solve a problem I was having.”

“And what was that ally cat?”

“I've been trying to find a souvenir for my Lady for when I went home. I think your Miraculous and maybe your head would be just clawsome don't you?”

Marinette almost rolled her eyes at her partner's pun only the fact that she was still shocked to see him here had stopped the usual reaction. She looked around desperately trying to figure out were to hide so he didn't have to face Hawk Moth alone. None were presenting themselves to her. Hawk Moth dropped out of his swordsmen stance with a sneer. “I will have to ask my Master if he could do something about you annoying humor when he makes you his servant. Tiger Claw would you mind handling this for me while I see to more recruiting.”

Only his enhanced reflexes saved Chat as he jumped back a roar echoing through out the room as a figure lunged from the shadows at him. The attacker's claws coming a hair breath from his throat. Chat raised a masked eyebrow as he took in his new opponent. “What kind of Akuma are you?”

A fanged snarl answered him as his foe, a human shaped tiger apparently, drew a wicked curved sword from his back. “I am Tiger Claw, a tiger mutant and the greatest killer in all of Asia.” He held up his other hand clearly showing off his claws. “And I will show you the difference between a cat and a pretender cube.”

Chat smirked as he spun his staff. “So it's a cat fight then?” Tiger Claws response was another roar as he attacked.

Only to have a white ball smash into his face before it exploded in a burst of purple smoke. Three more smoke bombs landed around Hawk Moth and one smashed into Stoneheart's face. The next instant the room was filled with a thick purple smoke. “Chat Noir,” the shout drew Adrien's attention to the side where April O'Neil was running up to him her battle fan already out. That why the smoke looked familiar he realized. It was the same that Casey Jones and his unseen friends had used on the Purple Dragons.

With a smile that had amazed more than he few professional photographers he turned to address the red head. “So my fame has already reached the States I take it if you know my name miss,” he said with a grin.

“Yeah your that superhero that keeps hitting on Marinette,” April said with a smirk of her own seeing the cat suited hero almost trip over himself over that statement. He stuttered something about his princess but the kunoichi in training cut him off. “Right now we need you to do that hero thing on the doors so these people can get out.”

Chat Noir wondered if he had somehow conditioned himself to follow orders of strong willed females as he found himself already running for the door before he realized what he was doing. “Wait what about you? These aren't like some street gang. This guys are serious baddies.”

April looked at him causing Chat to realize he may have screwed up mentioning the Purple Dragons. She didn't know he had been there. Before she could comment Tiger Claw emerged from the smoke like some big game hunter's worse nightmare. “Yes Ms. O'Neil what do you plan on doing about the baddies?”

April pulled her hand close to her the air around her stirring as she gathered her power. Then with a shout she thrust a hand out at the Foot Clan enforcer the iris of her eyes disappearing as they went pure white. A wave of force shot out slamming into Tiger Claw throwing him back and blowing the smoke away from her and Chat Noir. “I've got this. I've got friends coming but we need to get these people out of here.”

The next instant a nightmare that looked like someone had combined a zombie and a werewolf and then pissed it off stepped from the smoke. “So the little wannabe ninja thinks she can fight us alone huh?” the creature smiled as it spoke. At least Chat Noir thought it was a smile all he could really focus on was that it showed more fangs.

April raised her fan dropping down into a fighting stance. “Shouldn't you be chasing cars Rahzar?” If the red head feared the monster Chat saw no sign of it. He stood for a second torn between helping his new friend and going to help the rest of the people escape. His cat ears twitched as he herd a familiar voice shout out from the smoke, “Spot's on,” and caught a brief flash of pink light in the smoke.

No way his brain shouted to him. What were the odds she was here as well? Right in the crowd with him. He felt hope rise in his chest and couldn't help a happy shout as a red and black spotted figure practically flew out of the smoke planting both feet into the wolf creature's chest smashing him back with a pained grunt.

Ladybug flipped in mid air landing next to the redhead her yoyo spinning in her right hand. “She's not alone Chaten,” she said never taking her eyes off the monster ahead of her. “Now be a good kitty and go save the civilians please.”

Even though she couldn't see him Marinette knew her partner was bowing when he spoke. “As always willing to lend a helping paw my lady,” he said before rushing towards the doors.

“Now we can't have that now can we?” the cool voice of Hawk Moth spoke as he emerged from the edge of quickly dissipating smoke. His right hand was once again covered by the dark energy. “Wouldn't you agree Lady Wifi, Darkblade?”

Twin shouts of pain sounded loud in the auditorium. One a man's the other a girl's that caused Ladybug to look over as she recognized it as Alya's. Before she could confirmed what she feared had befallen her best friend Tiger Claw and Rahzar chose that moment to renew their attacks on the two girls. Paris' hero found herself hard pressed to stay out of the way of the sword and claws of the tiger mutant.

Chat Noir found himself in trouble as his own fencing instructor, Armand D'Argencourt, had once again became the akuma knight Darkblade in a swirl of dark power and now blocked his path. “I do believe we didn't finish our duel to my satisfaction last time cur.” The former teacher said as he attacked. Chat's parry was quick, skilled, and the move of a master swordsman. It was also the worst thing he could have done at that time he realized as Darkblade disarmed him so fast he was almost too stunned to dodge the thrust that would have speared his heart.

Chat would have cursed out load if he had time to spend on it, but as he was he found himself throwing all his energies into trying to stay out of the reach of Darkblade's sword tip. He had never been able to get pass Mr. D'Argencourt's skills in practice and now that they were both enhanced by magic he was finding he still couldn't match the man's skill. Unarmed as well meant going on the offensive was an impossibility.

“Doors are sealed boss,” a shout rang out drawing Adrien's attention to the lock doors again for a second. There much to his horror stood Alya once again in her Lady Wifi outfit with her hand on her cell phone. The doors he had been trying to get to all now had a glowing lock symbol on them. Great now what more could go wrong Chat thought.

Hawk Moth spoke as if in answer to Adrien's thoughts. “Good job my dear now if you would please take care of the cat and bug for me.” Looking at the crowd his smile grew. “Lets have some more friends come out to play as well shell we.” The dark energy once more formed around his hand.

Chat once again had to dodge a deadly strike from Darkblade as Hawk Moth's shout of “Bubbler,” distracted him. To his dismay the back flipped he did to get clear of the akuma's blade put him in a position to see the dark energy encase his best friend. Rage filled the usually good nature hero. The first time Nino had been akumitized was because of his loyalty to Adrien. Guilt had spread into the bearer of the black cat ring for months after the incident. Especially all the times he saw Nino needlessly apologizing to his classmates for what he called the hostage party.

And now Hawk Moth was making his friend go through that all again. Anger pushed Chat Noir as he rushed Darkblade using his greater agility and speed to shoot under his armored foes legs catching the akuma in the knee as he passed dropping him like a rock. Rolling to his feet with the real goal of his attack in his hands. Pointing his retrieved baton at Hawk Moth he snarled in a voice that was half human half the angry growl of a ally cat as he challenged the man that terrorized his home town for a year now. “Your going to pay for that.”

A glint of amusement came to the super villain's features. “Oh scary,” he taunted.

Chat started to move determined to wipe the mocking smirk of Hawk Moth's face but once again found his attack turned into defense as the Bubbler launched a volley of explosive and trap bubbles at the hero. Chat's baton became a blur of movement as his formed a shield around himself.

Thinking to call for help he caught sight of his lady and April. Both the girls were still being hard pressed by the cat and wolf monsters and he knew if he called for help it risked distracting his lady from her foe. He would rather die that see her harmed to save him.

Grimly he set his jaw and focused on his defense, briefly wondering when the friends April spoke of were going to arrive.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Splinter's meditation was interrupted by the sound of two of his sons arguing in front of the dojo door. Why this was by no means a new event, the sense of urgency and fear was not so common place. When he exited the dojo area of their home he noticed it was in near pandemonium.

Leonardo and Michelangelo were strapping extra shuriken and smoke bombs to their usual gear while Rapheal was adjusting the mini flame throwers he had made at the O'Neal farm to his wrist. Splinter raised an eye at this as his hot tempered son rarely used the weapons. Perhaps because of his own volatile nature he had a healthy respect for the power the devices held. The sound of the Shellrazor being tuned up by Donatello cemented the situation for the ninja master.

His sons were quickly preparing for battle.

“Leonardo report,” Splinter's voice and thinking went from concerned father, the part of his life he took the most joy from, to that of a ninja master commanding his warriors. A role he was trained since birth to fulfill. There were many reasons his sons would be willing to go into battle. They ran the gambit of seeing an injustice that needed to be put right to boredom with what was on television, but there were very few reasons for them to even consider going out to fight during the day. The risk of discovery was far to great.

“April's in trouble,” Leonardo said as he helped Raphael strap a second pair of sais to the lower half of his shell. Damn that was one of the few reasons for the boys to face the day light Splinter thought. The girl was not only his student and a future kodachi of the Hamato Clan, she was also a part of their family at this point. The first human to ever except his sons for the people they were and not the creatures the Krang's mutagen had made of them.

Leo finished helping his brother and turned to face his father. Splinter was momentary amused by the fact that the two got along the best when getting ready to go and do violence. Sadly for a second he found himself comparing their interactions with his adoptive brother before Saki had taken the name Shredder. They had been closest when their was a battle to fight as well. “That french super villain Donnie showed us is attacking the Expo,” his eldest informed him as he himself went from dutiful son to his own mental version of ninja leader. “April was able to get a call for help out through Donnie's camera and we know from the Ladyblog feed before it went down that Ladybug and Chat Noir are there as well.”

Splinter had a moment of surprise as he felt a small sense of irony. The reason he had been meditating since yesterday was because of the superhero duo. He had been wondering if he should seek them out and try to repay the debt of honor he owed them by just being a member of the Hamato Clan. Now it would seem fate was going to give him and his family a chance to fulfill an ancient pact without having to figure out how to sneak five mutants to Paris. For a split second he was so focused on his thoughts he almost missed the next thing Leonardo said. “Also Hawk Moth is being helped by the Foot Clan.”

Hamato Yoshi was not a man that shocked easy, even before he had adopted four mutant turtles as his beloved sons and himself turned into a house cat's worse nightmare, nothing had ever surprised him for long. So the long shocked look on his face at his son's simple words most of showed greatly on his face.

“Father you okay?” Leonardo's voice was filled with worry. Worry that intensified when a very offensive Japanese word that Leo didn't even know his father knew growled out between clinched teeth.

“Shredder has become even more a fool than I had thought,” Splinter spun on his heels reentering the dojo but practically yelling through the door to his sons. “I thought his foolishness had reached it's peak when he tried to kill me instead of trying to save the Earth.”

Splinter came back out of the dojo with his jade cane sword in his hand and a strap across his chest lined with pouches. Leo knew that each patch was filled with everything from throwing stars to smoke bombs and probably a few things that him and his brothers wouldn't even known how to use. “We must make haste. Top priority must be to keep the Ladybug Earrings and the Black Cat Ring away from both Shredder and Hawk Moth.”

The “we” part surprised both Leonardo and Raphael for a moment as they starred at their father stalk past them to where they kept their two ground vehicles. Before they could say anything the text message alert on Mikey's phone went off. The youngest turtle read incoming message. “It's from Casey. A-hole Footbots locked me out can't get to April. They sent a damn army. Then he sent a smiling pudding for some reason.”

Raphael looked over at his brother's phone and then smacked the orange clad mutant upside the back of his head. “That not a pudding.”

Michelangelo looked about ready to make a angry response to his brother when realization showed on his face. “Oh.”

“Tell him to hold out we're on our way and we can take care of the locked doors.” Splinter said as the four rounded the corner just as an impatient Donatello came running their way. The argument earlier had been him and Leo. Donnie was always snappy anytime April was in trouble and had lashed out at the eldest brother. The brief fight had already been forgotten by the blue clad turtle as he and the others knew Donatello's feelings for their human friend. It gave Donnie some room for error in situations like this even with Raph.

“Donatello can the Shellrazor armor crash through a cinder-block wall?” Splinter asked not breaking stride forcing his genius son to skid a stop before turning back around to keep up with the group.

“Easily,” the inventor of the vehicle seemed almost insulted at the question.

“Good because for this mission stealth is a secondary concern and we have a wall to breach.”

This statement caused all four brothers to stumble. Stealth is the Ninja's greatest weapon had been drilled into the boys' heads almost since they could form words. What was it about this mission that had their Master dismissing a rule he considered a foundation to his teachings?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. I had more I wanted but was getting too many comments and stuff worried I had gave up on this story. I hadn't Just life getting in the way of my fandom.


	5. Ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues and will the super heroes or the heroes in a half shell be ready for Shredder's surprises?

Chapter 5

Despite the fact that his greatest enemy had interrupted his first ever class trip, his Lady and his new friend were in a fight for their lives, and he was having to see his friends become akumas again, Chat Noir found himself smiling. I mean how could he not as he found himself on the shoulders of a giant rhino man using his grip on the monster's horn to aim it at Lady Wifi, Darkblade, and a fish man with metal legs. With a shout of “CHARGE!” the wearer of Black Cat Ring aimed the one April had called Rocksteady toward the middle of the trio.

Lady Wifi and the fish, April had called him Xever Chat thought, both showed how quick they were by nimbly dodging out of the way, Darkblade was not so lucky as Rocksteady slammed into him with a metallic clang. Kicking off the big mutant's head with enough force to throw the beast man forward landing hard on his horned head. Chat flipped twice in the air dodging two freeze icons from Lady Wifi and bubble that almost exploded in his face from the Bubbler, with a landing that would make a Olympic gymnast jealous he rolled to his feet coming up back to back with Ladybug and April O'Neil. “Got to tell you red. I've loved my stay in your city but I think Paris has much more attractive akumas than New York. I think Hawk Moth must have caught a late night horror movie marathon when he made these guys.”

“Chat, around the world,” Ladybug shouted and Chat moved on instinct grabbing April's shoulder making her bend down as his Lady spun her yo-yo over their heads in a wide ark. The attack caught Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Bubbler across their faces causing the trio to stagger back in pain. April acted quick throwing up one hand while the other wrapped around the necklace she wore. Her irises vanished making her eyes pure white as she threw whatever power it was the girl had at their attacker's knocking them off their feet.

Chat would have cheered but he saw that the tiger man was already back on his feet, as was the rhino that he had floored, and he decided he didn't even have it in his heart to be surprised when a pig man with a Mohawk came running from somewhere to aid his fellows in the attack.

“Their not akuma victims they're mutants,” April said panting. Whatever power she had it use was wearing her down little by little. “When they were human they all were crooks. The mutagen just made them monsters on the outside as well.”

“So their not being mind controlled?” Chat said as Ladybug and April dropped into fighting stances preparing for their enemies' charge. April nodded in the negative as she snapped her battle fan open. The smile returned to Chat Noir's lips, “so I don't have to hold back?”

“Hold back?” Ladybug questioned but her partner was already gone shooting foreword in a black blur.

Rahzar was Chat's first target as he zoomed into the canine mutant's chest with a flying knee that doubled his bigger opponent in half before a dance like move brought his staff up under the former martial arts celebrity's chin launching him into the air. Chat Noir was already moving before Rahzar hit the ground.

Splitting his staff into two he launched each piece in different directions. One shot straight into Rocksteady's left foot just as he put his considerable weight on it knocking the big former Russian mobster off his feet, the second weapon took a more exotic route.

Xever never even saw the staff coming before it rammed into his head impossibly not losing any of it's momentum as it changed direction crashing into the side of Bebop's face. Unfortunately for the former thief the blow threw him directly into Rocksteady's path as the rhino mutant came crashing down on top of him with a thud.

Chat's cat ears twitched giving a warning a second before April's cry of, “WATCH OUT,” so he was already moving as Tiger Claw's sword sliced through the spot that his head had been a second before. Chat moved in close wanting to limit the Tiger mutant's use of his curved blade. Tiger Claw proved far too skilled for this to work blocking Chat's attack with the flat of his blade then using a open palmed strike to push the hero back into range for his killing blade.

Adrien only knew one way to stop the downward swing aimed at his head and get in the shot he needed to end this fight. He also knew it was going to hurt.

Instead of using his supernatural agility to get out of the way of the mutant killer's blade Chat braced his feet and brought his forearm up in a basic block. The blow sent pain up and down Adrien's arm as Tiger Claw put all his considerable strength into the blow. For a second the black cat hero thought his arm may break, but what he never felt was the bite of the sword's edge.

The suite that Plagg covered him in looked, and for the most part felt like leather, but it was made of much stronger stuff. Adrien had wagered that it would hold up to Tiger Claw's attack. By the shocked look on his foe's face it was a gamble Tiger Claw had not thought he would win.

Knowing the mutant's surprise wouldn't give him more than a second's worth of time to counter attack Chat's right hand shot up claws aiming for the eye-patch over the ruin of Tiger Claw's left eye. The eye-patch flew away in pieces as blood sprayed the air. A roar of pain came from deep in Tiger Claw's throat as he fell back hands coming up to his face.

Chat Noir turned from his downed foe to find his Lady and April both staring at him wide eyed. “What,” he asked bewildered?

Ladybug did a slow blink before she spoke very quickly in french. “Since when can you fight like that? I've never seen you lay into akumas like that before.”

Chat Noir answered in English, the politeness he was always excepted to show as Adrien making him almost unconsciously switch to one of the second languages he spoke so not to leave April out the conversation. “I can't attack akumas like this my Lady. They aren't really evil just being mind controlled. So I usually hold back some when we face them so I wont hurt them.”

Ladybug looked on the opponents her partner had just downed and her right eyebrow twitched. “Some,” she said? Whatever else she was going to say was stopped with the sound of someone clapping.

The three teens turned to see Hawk Moth standing a little distance away clapping slowly. The villain stopped clapping and April noticed he seemed to be leaning on his cane a bit. Something he hadn't done at the start of this fight. His voice was still strong and superior as he spoke. “Very good ally cat, but you didn't really think that was it did you?” The ground shook slightly as Stoneheart took a massive step towards them. Also Adrein noticed that Lady Wifi was up and ready to fight and the Bubbler was pulling himself to his feet as well.

A loud metalic clang caused Chat to snap his head to the side to see the Rocksteady was up as well and had slammed his hammer and cycle weapons together to draw the heroes' attention. “Rockesteady going to crush blonde kitty's head like grape,” the mutant snarled with a snort.

Chat Noir tried to hide the intake of breath that the threat caused. A big rhino man was a intimidating figure even if you wore the Miraculous of Destruction. “Hey Bugaboo I think we need a little luck right now.” He punctuated his words by kicking his two staff pieces that had rolled to his feet up into his hands forming them back into one weapon before raising it into a fencer's stance.

“Right,” Ladybug's eyes became determined as she threw her yo-yo straight up into the air shouting, “Lucky Cha..” before she could finish the magic's name the yo-yo was yanked to the side with such force Paris' heroine was pulled off her feet violently. For a second Marinette thought her finger was going to come lose as she was jerked to the side until her weapon's cord slipped off her finger. The next moment she found herself skidding painfully across the ground.

Looking up she found the strange sight of her yo-yo hanging in mid air with nothing else touching it. For a second she wondered if one of the strange new foes they were facing might have the same power as April. Then something stranger happened. A gloved hand appeared around her yo-yo. The next moment it was like reality rippled as a tall figure in bladed armor was suddenly standing in their mist her yo-yo gripped tightly in his right hand.

“Shredder,” April hissed out between clinched teeth, and both Ladybug and Chat Noir caught something new in the girl's voice that neither had herd from the red head yet, fear.

Perhaps the more shocking was the way Hawk Moth half whispered have sighed, “Master,” at the opposing man's arrival. It sounded a bit too much to both Parisian heroes like something someone at an alter would speak of the object of the their worship. The very little bit they had been able to gather about their enemy had seemed like someone who would follow anyone let alone to the point of worship.

With a laugh that was more filled with hatred than mirth the Shredder raised the hand that held Ladybug's weapon above his head. “This is perfect. Prof that I am destined to rule. Not only has my new servant brought me the power of his akumas and a pupil of the hated Yoshi for me to destroy.” Eyes devoid of even the most basic human warmth roamed over first Chat Noir and then Ladybug causing both heroes to repress a shutter of fear. “But soon the powers of destruction and creation shell also serve the Foot.”

A rare flash of actual anger crossed over his Lady's face and Chat felt his adrenaline spike in his system as he started to move the same time she did. The gentleman in Adrien tried to ignored the fact that adrenaline wasn't the only thing that had spike at the look of determination and righteous fury on his Lady's face. He loved every aspect of Ladybug but when she got like this it sent a naughty thrill though the cat hero.

April noticed the duo attacking and tried to shout a warning, “NO DON'T!” her shout fell on deaf ears as both moved at the same time attacking the Grand Master of the Foot Clan from two different sides at the same time. Their teamwork was perfect, each knowing instinctively what the others' move would be and moved in to aid and enhance that attack. It was also completely useless.

Chat never even saw the two finger nerve strike to his neck. Just a jabbing pain there and then he was too busy trying not to pass out from the pain that shoot through every nerve in his body. Ladybug's flying punch was met by open palm strike that used Shredder's greater reach to connect. The attack had been with the hand that held her yo-yo in it so the villain had basically slammed her own weapon into her forehead. Darkness swam in her vision for a second before she was brought roughly back to reality as her arms were forcibly pulled forward. To her horror she realized that with a flick of his wrist Shredder had wrapped the nearly unbreakable string of her own yo-yo around her hands tying them fast.

The next instant he pulled her down on her stomach stomping his foot down on her back with such violent force Marinette was sure that she hadn't been transformed the blow would have shattered her spine to dust. To blow to her pride was almost as painful as she felt herself pinned to floor as he kept his foot on her back.

April right hand held two shuriken throwing stars at the ready but stopped the throw in mid move as Chat Noir surged back to his feet pushing past the pain Shredder's attack had caused him at the sound of his Lady's cry of pain. The straight punch he landed would have made his old karate instructor proud. It had every bit of teaching the very humorless man had drilled into his students fueled by not only the mystic might the Cat Miraculous granted it's user, but also a rage that anyone would dare harm Ladybug. There were few things on the planet he shouldn't have at least been able to throw back with such a blow.

Shredder took it on his helmeted head with a leer. Adrien pulled his hand back with a cry of pain locking eyes with his armored foe for a second. He felt himself unconsciously start to take a step back but stopped himself as he noticed Ladybug trying to push herself up from under the man's foot.

Something in Shredder's eyes screamed to Chat Noir's instincts that he was standing in front of a true killer and not the usual misguided people caught up in the akuma's magic that him and his partner usually faced. Part of him wanted to run and hide from what he saw in those eyes, but the stronger part would never leave Ladybug to deal with this evil alone. But what could he do against such a foe.

Shredder decided his action for him. “My turn,” the Foot's master said as suddenly the palm of his free hand held what appeared to be a ball made up of lightning from a raging thunder storm. Before Chat could move Shredder slammed the spree into his chest and electricity arched through his body causing him to jerk back and forth for a second before with an explosion he was thrown through the air painfully.

April moved quickly shoving the throwing stars back up her sleeve to the hidden pouch that held them there and moving her arms in a wave dance like motion to help her focus her powers as she grabbed Chat Noir out of the air before he could land in the waiting arms of Rocksteady to bring him gently down right next to her. She released a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding when she saw Adrien's chest rise and fall slowly. The strange blast of energy hadn't killed the hero.

Wait, her mind screamed at her, Adrien? Looking back again she realized with a start that she could recognize the teen in the cat suite as her new somewhat neive friend Adrien Agreste. She hadn't been able to when the fight first started. Looking back to Shredder and the struggling Ladybug he held down with one foot she concentrated on the hero and felt something in the back of her mind ping. Suddenly the anger and pained face of one of Paris' heroes became the angry and pained face of Marienette Dupain-Cheng in a red and black costume.

April pushed the questions this rose to the back of her head. It wouldn't matter in the long run that she knew their secrets if Shredder was going to make it public knowledge at their funerals. Noticing that the ninja master wasn't just holding Ladybug down with his foot but was using the string of the yo-yo to keep the girl off balance enough that she couldn't bring her enhanced strength to bare April threw her fan aiming for the hand that held the super heroine's weapon.

Adding her power's might to the attack her fan shot forward like it had been fired from a cannon instead thrown by a teenage girl. The clash of metal on metal rang out loud in the room as she struck Shredder's bladed forearm forcing him to loosen his grip on the yo-yo. April had thought she could get him to completely release the weapon but it was enough as Ladybug feeling the pull on her arms slack made her move.

With a grunt of effort she freed herself from under Shredder's heel causing him to stumble back. The next instant she made an impossible leap landing in front of April. A tight almost desperate grip on the string of her weapon freed the yo-yo the rest of the way out of Oroku Saki's grip. When she landed she spun the yo-yo so fast it became a red blur. April realized that the superhero was somehow forming a shield of some kind. The red head doubted it would last long against this new super powered Shredder.

“Chat Noir?” Ladybug asked not turning away from their foe but pain in her voice was clear as day.

“Alive,” April called using her powers to bring her fan back to her hands. “He's out cold thou.”

Ladybug's shoulder rose and fell for as releaf flooded her for a second. She had seen the attack that had downed her cat and was once more happy for the protection Chat's ring gave her partner. “I take it you know the big bad as well?”

“Yeah. He the leader of the Foot Clan and pretty much a living nightmare for me and my friends. The insane fighting skills are his usual but the powers part I've never seen before.” A sinister chuckle from behind her that she didn't need to look to know belonged to Rahzar reminded April that Shredder wasn't their only problem. They also had the usual evil mutants and the added pain of akumas to get through. Not to mention the large number of civilians huddling in the corner to save. Sure no problem she mentally spat back at herself.

“M,” April count herself, “Ladybug. Hate to say this but I think we may be way out of our league here.”

“Of course you are out of your league.” Shredder spat as he slowly started to advance. “You and your Rat Master are so far beneath me now it is laughable.”

As he drew closer April got a good look at their foes face and gasp. “His face,” she half whispered in surprise.

“What wrong with his face?” Ladybug asked as she took a step back matching Shredder's step forward. No foe had ever made her so afraid before as this one had and she hated that his mere presence was causing her to retreat.

“It's not burned.” When Shredder wore his helmet only the eye area of his face was visible. April was so use to facing one brown and one yellow hatred filled eyes. The hatred was still there like it had always been but the right eye now matched the left. The burned skin that was visible was also smooth and unscared.

“YES,” Shredder shouted victoriously. “The damage that monster Yoshi caused me when he stole Shen from me has been fixed thanks to my new servant. I have more power than ever and soon I will have the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous holders to serve me just as faithfully as Hawk Moth now does. Which will give me a force that Splinter will never be able to stand against.”

Ladybug started to protest the villain's statement but Shredder's voice drown her out as he kept talking. “Then my forces will find my daughter and return her to me so I can undo the damage Yoshi's lies had done to her mind. She will once more be loyal to me.”

Another ball of lightning formed in Shredder's hand as he locked eyes with April. “But before that I will do one more thing to cause the Rat pain. I will take his surrogate daughter and turn her to my cause as will. Maybe I will even allow you and Karai to be the ones to finish him off after I have broken him.”

Rage filled April pushing her fear away from her mind. She had seen the pain that Karai being taken again and again from him caused Master Splinter daily, and now Shredder was planing to use her to inflict that same kind of pain again.

She was not going to let that happen. She felt her crystal respond to her rage as her eyes bleed from blue to pure white a wind seemed to come from nowhere blowing around her. “I will never let that happen,” the voice was something alien and demonic. Ladybug stepped to the side unconsciously moving to keep both Shredder and April in her line of sight. Something in that voice caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on edge.

Shredder narrowed eyes ignoring the ozone taste of electricity in the air and April's desplay of power. “And how do you plan on stopping me Ms. O'Neil?”

Mareinette braced herself for whatever powerful attack the red head was getting ready for. None came, instead the space between the enemies was filled with a silly sounding music tone from April's back pocket.

A smile crossed April's face at the sound. No one knew where Micky had found the tone but the mutant prankster had swore it was their them song. Looking back up at Oroko Saki her smile turned into a predatory smirk. “I'll bring some friends along,” she answered him as the Shellraiser crashed through one of the walls next to the magically locked doors.

//////////////////////////

Casey Jones knew he had a few skill sets that most people his age would think were strange. While nowhere near what anyone would call book smart he had what his father had called a fixer's mind. He had helped Donatello, who was so far over book smart Casey figured he would have to come up with a new word to describe his nerdy friend/rival, build not only a cool hot rad that had a mutant chicken as it's brains but also turn April's dad old hippie van into the Party Wagon. He also could memories any show tune he herd after just one time, but that was a secret for just him and his little sister.

Another skill he had that most people would think was strange and probably useless to the average person was that he was really good at trashing robot ninjas. The first time he had taken on the Footbots he hadn't even made his vigilante weapons yet. He faced off with a group of them that had been sent after April with just his hockey gear on. He had gotten so good at taking down the robotic cannon fodder of the Foot Clan that he was ten Footbots ahead of Raphael on the running tally that they had on who could smash more of the things.

Raph had him beat with Kraang by five.

That was why he was seriously pissed off at the situation he found himself in at the moment. He the great Casey Jones, destroyer of evil and probably the greatest crime fighter this city had ever scene in his own humble opinion, was being forced to run from footbots. If Raph found out he would never live this down.

Of course the fact that he stopped counting how many of them there was at around thirty might save his rep. He didn't think he had ever seen so many of the things in one place. They had stopped him from blowing the doors down and had actually caused him already use the last of the explosive puks he had brought with him and it had barely thinned their numbers.

Luckily for him the place the expo was in was basically one big concrete circle so he cold keep running from the footbots for awhile yet. His roller blades giving him much more speed than the robots could match. Of course running away didn't set well with his pride at all, but he decided to think of it as hit and run tactics.

Using a concrete pillar to change his direction he shot right into the middle of the charging robots and smiled as their weird squeak language actually sounded surprised for a second before he finished two off with his Eastman hockey stick. It took only the briefest moment for them to change their charge to go after him but it was more than enough time for such and accomplished skater as Casey to pull ahead of them.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention as noticed some of the footbots had pulled away from him and were zooming in on a pair of tourist that hadn't made it outside like most of them had when the robot ninjas had showed up. One a short angry looking man in a Hawaiian shirt was using a steel folding chair to try and fend off two footbots while a taller man in a suite that reminded Casey of Pigeon Pete for some reason cowered behind him.

Casey went to turn to aid the two when a katana wielding footbot blocked his path causing him to duck and weave or lose his head. He caught sight of the two again as a pair of footbots escaped with them slung over their shoulders. Casey shouted a few choice words from his vocabulary that would have had his little sister telling on him. That was the second and third person he had seen the robot ninjas grab. The first had been a guy with glasses and an orange scarf around his neck. They weren't just grabbing people for hostages either as the ones that had grabbed that guy shot past several other slower and easier targets to get to him. No these guys were targeting people but he had no clue why and that pissed him off even more.

Casey spun around now skating backwards as he took the head off the footbot with the katana that had stopped him from saving the two men that they had snatched. He kept up a moving fight with the foot only glancing behind him to make sure he didn't have anything in his way when he noticed something that worried him. He thought he was facing all the footbots in the area but apparently the damn things had gotten smarter. When he had hooked around the pillar only half of the things had came after him. The other half had kept going straight circling around circle that the building basically was and were now coming up on him from the other direction. He was about to become the meat in a footbot sandwich.

With a curse he spun around again putting as much speed as he could to get some distance from the Foot behind him hoping he could come up with some kind of escape plan. In a panic he wondered desperately were the guys wore, although he would never admit it he needed a rescue right about now.

As if his thoughts had conjured them the shellraiser burst though a section of wall down the corridor from Casey. The footbots there didn't even get a chance to turn before they were crushed under it's massive tires. The engines sounding more like a hungry beast than a armored vehicle as it tore down the hallway taking full advantage of how closely packed the robots were to mow them down like grass.

The shellraiser shot past Casey turning sharply throwing footbots in all directions. The side door slid open to reveal a serious looking Leonardo. “Casey where's April and the superheroes?” The blue masked leader of the turtles said one of his swords already in his hands.

“She's in the main room but the doors are locked and there some weird glowing symbol on the door and they wont open.”

“On it,” Leo said shutting the side door again as the shellraiser shot off into the distance.

“Wait, did he say superheroes?” Casey said as he sped up trying to catch up. “That's so metal.”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Donatello was glad Micky had made him stay up and watch videos about on the Ladyblog the night before as they pulled the shellraiser up to the main doors. Those glowing lock symbols on the doors had to belong to the akuma that been called Lady Wifi, which meant they were not going to be getting the doors open by any normal means anytime soon.

Luckly the shellrazor gave him a few more options.

His hands flying over the keyboard in front of him with amazing speed he ran a quick thermal scan showing were the citizens were gathered together in fear and quickly out lined a second of wall on the display in front of Rapheal in red. It was enough distance away from any bystanders that none should get hurt. “Hit it here Raph he shouted.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Micky hit somehting on his T-Phone.

“Right,” Rapheal said with a wicked gleam in his eye, he loved breaking stuff so the fact they were getting to smash the Shellraiser through walls was a bonus to the turtle mutant.

The concrete wall didn't even slow the vehicle's speed Donnie noticed with pride. He knew his father hadn't meant anything by it but the question earlier had pricked his pride a little. As they tore through the wall the ninjas took in the scene. April and the superhero Ladybug stood in front of Shredder with a dark clad figure at their feet that could only be Chat Noir. Between them and April stood a giant rock monster that made the four turtles think of similar creatures that the Krang used as enforcers. With a snarl Rapheal aimed the Shellraiser at the creature's leg only to have both Donnie and Micky grab the wheel forcing the former subway car into a tight spin for a moment before their brother could bring it to a stop. “What the hell,” Raph snarled and both brothers could have sworn they saw actual fire in his eyes.

Michelangelo is the first to find his voice. “You can't hit Stoneheart Raph he just gets bigger.” Micky sounded like he was explaining something simple to someone deeply stupid. Rapheal's very violent reaction to this was stopped by a sharp command from Splinter.

“Enough,” Splinter turned his attention to Donetillo often finding his genious son was good at translating his youngest odd behavior. “What does he mean?”

“Stoneheart was one of the first akumas that showed up. He has the ability to absorb kentic energy and add it to his strength.” At his angry brother's look Donnie sighed. “Hit rock monster rock monster get bigger,” Donnie said slowly like he was explaining something to a toddler.

Once again on of his brothers was saved from Raph's trademark lessons on how to not be a smart ass to him by a shout. This time from Leonardo, “Guys focus,” the team leader's eyes grew wide as he looked out the front window. “INCOMING BRACE,” he shouted as docked down. The next instant the inside of the Shellraiser became the heart of a thunder storm as every console and wire in the vehicle suddenly blew apart in electrical sparks.

Donetillo stared slacked jawed at the destruction done to his invention. “What the hell was that?” he shouted his own anger matching Raphael's.

Leonardo spoke through gritted teeth ignoring the pain from the burn he had received on his left arm as him and Raphael forced the door open. “Shredder just threw a ball of lightning at us.” This statement was met with stunned silence from the other two turtles.

Splinter response was a hardening of his eyes and the tightening of his grip on his cane. “So Shredder is changing the rules. No matter we will defeat him again.” Raph and Leo got the jammed door open. “My sons your mission is the same, protect Ladybug and Chat Noir. Under no circumstances are any of the Foot's forces to get their hands on their Miraculous.” His voice was steel as serious as any of the brothers had ever herd him.

With a hiss of air he drew his hidden kattana from his cane as him and his sons charged. “Leave Saki to me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: First I would like to thank everyone who has liked and commented on my story. Thank you and I'm sorry it's taking me so long to post. I've actually had to start shortening chapters to get them done. I'm not making the story smaller just the installments. This fight against Hawk Moth and the Foot was originally planned for one chapter.
> 
> I will try to post more but I'm having a mix of writer's block coupled with a shit load of real world issues. Plus with all the cool episodes that have come out for TMNT I find myself reworking some ideas for this story. Okay I'll admit I'm dying to com up with a way to add Shimigami and Alopex. Damn good characters.   
>  Also and here's a spolier for the end of TMNT season 4 so stop reading now if you hadn't seen it. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> But RIP Master Splinter. (I'm a full grown kind of monstrous looking man I will not cry because of a cartoon. Yeah that didn't work. Haven't teared up that much watching a cartoon since Morph on the old X-Men Animated series.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ladybug used her mystically enhanced strength to toss Chat Noir's limp form over her shoulder in a way that should have been impossible for her smaller frame as she and April ran towards the strange vehicle that the monster called the Shredder had just lit up like a Christmas tree with one of those lightning balls. The thing was some weird combination of a subway car and a monster truck. Ladybug noticed that the side hatched was being forced opened from the inside meaning that at least some of April's friends were okay.

She was about to shout this to the redhead when the door slid opened the rest of the way and five beings leap out weapons at the ready. It took the superhero a split second to realize what the four green creatures and one giant rat thing had to be, more mutants working with Hawk Moth. Her arm was already swinging back to smash her yo-yo into the face of the lead turtle creature when April was suddenly blocking her shot.

April's relief at seeing that her Master and the guys were okay had almost caused her to miss the sensation of Ladybug going on the attack. If she had been a split second later Marionette would have floored Leonardo with a strike from her magic weapon. Still April found her eyes shutting as she called out, “No Friends,” half expecting to take the hit meant for her team leader.

It took a second for April to open her eyes and notice that Paris' hero had been able to stop her attack in time. With a twist of her wrist the yo-yo had spun off to the side in a way that seemed to defy all the rules of physics April knew. Instead the heroine was giving the red head a strange look from behind her mask. “Their my friends that I said would help.” Ladybug's expression didn't change as she looked from April to the mutant ninjas. “Guess I should have mentioned they were mutants as well sorry.”

“This has been a very weird day even for me and that saying something,” Ladybug said suddenly sounding tired.

The strange little pause that had seemed to fall over the two was broken as movement from the hole the monstrous machine had made caught Ladybug's eye as she saw Casey Jones in full vigilante gear shoot past them heading for the crowd of civilians. She realized he was trying to reach them before the mob of ninjas that was following him could get past him. As she watched he spun around on his roller blades pulling himself to a stop between the innocent bystanders and the charging foes. She herd him shout his peculiar battle cry, “GOONGALA!,” as he met the first wave of foes.

She started to move to aid him when suddenly the man-rat was in her and April's mist. When he spoke it was with such dignity and command that Ladybug found herself listening. “Leonardo, Michelangelo, and April take Shredder's forces, Raphael help Casey defend the citizens. Donatello make sure Chat Noir is okay.” Ladybug noticed that all five, including April, moved without hesitation following the rat's orders.

The turtles wearing the blue and orange mask shot past her with April close to their heels as they charged the akumas and mutants that were closing in on their little group. The crimson masked turtle let out a snarl of anger as he plowed into the group of ninjas swarming Casey. She gave a little start of surprise as he rammed some kind of three pronged knife into one of the ninja's face, then noticed that instead of blood and gore the wound was sparking like a shorted electrical box.

Great she thought, Now I get to add robot ninjas to list of new things I've had to fight today. She wished her partner was awake for this. Not only could she use the help but he would probably geek out over all this. Her kitten thought he hide his dorkier side but he let it slip enough that she saw it.

The last turtle came up to her, this one wearing a purple mask, and reached for Chat who was still strung over her shoulder. “Let me see him. I'm kind of the team medic.

Ladybug tried to hide it as she gave a start and from the look on the turtle's face she knew she hadn't been successful. She knew from the look he gave her that he thought it was his strange appearance, and any other day truth be told it would be. But what had given Ladybug a start was that she had recognized the terrapin's voice. She had herd it enough coming from the camera Casey Jones had been carrying. This was Donatello, the other part of the love triangle between April and Casey. When the red head had said it was complicated she had been the master of understatement. Setting her partner down a real wave of fear came over her pushing the weirdness of the situation away. Chat was never this still. Even the one time she had found him asleep when they were suppose to be patrolling he still moved and fidgeted. He had once let it slip that in his civilian life he always found himself having to sit still so when he was Chat he always felt a need to move.

Looking up her blue bell eyes meet a pair of brown ones that seemed to take in everything he saw and analysis it. The intelligence she saw there eased her worry a bit. This was the same guy that had been outsmarting a room full of top scientists all day from just what he saw from a camera feed after all. “Please he's my partner.” A hand fell on her shoulder. Ladybug was proud of herself for not screaming when she realized it was the giant rat's hand.

“My son is a genius beyond his years Ladybug and my clan, the Hamato, owe both Plagg and Tikki a dept of honor that runs generations deep.” At this statement Ladybug saw first pride and then confusion pass over Donatello's face that she was sure was mirrored on her face. How did this mutant from New York know her kawami's name. And who was Plagg? Before either could press the question a shout filled the hall with such force of rage Marinette was sure she could feel it in her teeth.

“YOSSSHHHHHHHHIIIEEE,” Shredder stood tall just out of the pitch battle between the two other Turtles and April. His bladed arms raised in challenge as he locked eyes with the rat-man. “Face me you coward.”

The comforting father like feeling the rat-man seemed to radiate was suddenly gone replaced with something deadly and focused as he redrew the sheathed sword in his jade cane. The change in the air was so sudden it stopped Ladybug's warning she was about to shout when she realized he was about to attack the Shredder. The warning that she believed the armored villain was now a akuma.

“Donettlo?”

The one word was a command that the purple masked mutant answered unconsciously straightening his posture as he did. This was a side of his father rarely seen even in training. The brothers and their allies had all learned it usually meant someone was about to get their ass kicked. “Hai Master Splinter. I pretty sure Chat Noir is only unconscious. What ever gives him his abilities seems to toughen he up a lot. He should be fine in a few.”

Ladybug let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as Splinter nodded approving. “Hold until Rapheal and Casey get the civilians out safely then we have to get Tentomushi and Kuro Neko out safely. Under no circumstances are the Foot to get either of their Miraculouses.” With that he broke into a run.

Donettlo's bo staff was suddenly in his hand. Ladybug took a moment to throw Chat back over her back over her shoulder with a surprise look from the mutant turtle. “Who is Tentomushi and Kuro Neko?” she asked him.

Donettlo looked thoughtful for a second before his eyes widened in surprise and a smile that seemed to make him younger for a moment came across his face. “You guys are. That why this all seemed familiar. I didn't think it was real.”

“Didn't think what was real?”

“Ninja bedtime stories,” he said as they both turned to see Splinter face his first obstetrical to the Foot's Leader.

Stoneheart.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rapheal hit the group of Footbots like a pissed off green wrecking ball. He destroyed five before the machines registered the new threat and fell back. The next instant the mutant was side by side with the sports themed vigilante. “Nice of you guys to show up to the party,” Casey said sarcastically as he tripped then shoulder checked a Footbot into it's fellows that were trying to overwhelm him.

“Well you know how traffic is in the sewers under the I9 this time of day,” Raphel didn't even stop his attack on the oncoming Footbots as him and Casey fell into to their usual fight banter simultaneously jamming a sai into the guts of one Footbot while taking the eye of another. “But we knew you were probably getting your butt kicked so here we are.”

“These wimps didn't stand a chance against the Mighty Casey,” the human teen remarked driving his point home by hitting a Footbot so hard it flew backwards like it had been fired from a gun. “I just figured I'd save a few for you guys.”

“Right,” with that the duo tore into the Foot's forces. Their enemy outnumbered them but the sheer will and savageness the two used to attack forced the robots back. Once again a brief pause happened as the robots computer brains recalculated their strategies and the two teens took a moment to catch their breath.

“Not that I don't appreciate the save Raph but what are we going to do about them,” Casey jerked a thumb behind him indicating the civilians that were cowering behind them. Casey knew that the guys being hidden was one of the things that kept them the safe. Now here was not only the guys but Master Splinter out in public beating down the Foot and super villains from France. This was going to lead to trouble Casey just knew it.

The red masked turtle was about to answer when a new voice interrupted their stand off with the Footbots. “What are you guys anyway some kind of superhero like Wingnut?” Raph and Casey turned to see the cutest five year boy they had ever seen looking up at them with wide eyes.

Raph noticed that the Footbots were doing that weird computer modem speak they did. The dumb things were probably trying to figure if the kid was a threat or not. The good news it gave them a second to get the kid back to the group of civilians cowering further back.

Casey who had a big soft spot for kids that he would deny to all that brought it up turned to the kid. “I'm a knight in shiny hockey gear and this is my pet dragon.” Raphael could picture the smirk on the vigilante's face under his mask as he addressed the kid.

The kid got a look that very much resembled the ones Donnie would give Michelangelo when he said something extremely stupid. “I'm not just a dumb kid. I know knights wear armor and dragons breath fire. I bet he can't even breath Fire.”

Raphael had his own smirk on his face as he turned his attention back to the Footbots who had started to move. Their programing must have told them that a full frontal assault would work best against their two foes. Might have worked considering the robots numbers, except this time he was wearing his flamethrowers.

“CAN'T BREATH FIRE,” Raph screamed in mock rage as he made a show of drawing in a big gulp of air. Then he cupped his hands in front of face and shot them forward as he faked like he was blowing the air out of his lungs, and ignited his throwers.

As the first stream of fire hit the lead Footbot the mutant herd the boy let out an impressed, “WOW, he is a dragon.” Casey's full on belly laugh followed next.

Raphael put both of them out of his mind as he focused on the task of putting these robot menaces down as fast as possible. Usually a gathering of Footbots this big would have been a fun evening for Raph and Casey. They would take bets on who could take out the most and have the stupid things chase them all over the New York rooftops just for the fun of it. But there was two main reasons he had to take these things down quick and hard.

The first was obviously the innocent bystanders cowering a little behind him. Many things about Shredder's crew set the hotheaded turtle off but the worst was when the manic dragged regular people into their battle. Raphael blamed it on all the lone hero type movies he watched as a kid but he felt that their training demand they protect people. Goons like the Shredder and this Hawkmoth cared nothing for the lives they destroyed.

The second reason was Splinter going full ninja general on them. Very rarely have the brothers seen their father like this. All his dry humor gone replaced by a presence that Raph could easily see at the head of the massive forces that he knew the Hamato Clan once had. Something about the French superheros had set Splinter off and even Raphael wouldn't back talk his father at this moment.

With a focus that would have put even his eldest brother to shame the red clad mutant used his thrower to burn the Footbots down in a cold a calculating manner that was far removed from the passionate way he usually fought. The first volley had caught the center mass of Footbots and consumed them in mere seconds. Donnie had told him that the Footbots frame would probably be able to old up to most of the flames but that the heat should melt most of their wiring and important computer parts. The result was a pile of robot bodies that looked rather disturbing if you didn't know that it was machines that littered the ground.

A small group of the Footbots bolted out of either side of the remains of the comrades trying a flanking maneuver to either get behind Raphael or around him to get Casey and the kid. He moved more on instinct than thought as he raised both his arms out away from him once more releasing the flamethrower's might into the two groups. The Footbots seemed to take a few seconds soaking up the fire before they toppled over. Raphael would have kept up the stream of fire to make sure they were down but his weapons clicked off on their own as they ran out of fuel. He almost used a Japanese word that his father would be surprised he knew but the presence of the little boy in ear shot stopped the curse from leaving his lips as he remembered the major flaw of his homemade weapon. Very small fuel supply.

At least the weapon had done it job and taking out the Footbots and he and Casey could turn their attention back to the Foot Clan's mutant dolts and these Akuma bozos he thought. And of course that was when a trio of Footbots seemed to materialize out of nowhere moving around him and Casey at their top speed heading for their target. A blonde teenage girl away from the rest of the group that was too busy glaring daggers at her phone to see the robotic ninjas bearing down on her.

Raph knew he would never reach the girl in time but him and Casey had a move for this kind of situation. Apparently the human teen thought the same thing because before Raphael didn't even need to call out to him he had skated at full speed to the turtle his hockey stick already pointed at the mutant. Gripping the wooden shaft hard Raphael let out of grunt of effort as he spun Casey around once before launching his friend at the back of the Footbots like a rocket.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chloe Bourgeois was not enjoying her trip to America. First of all she couldn't get her Adrien away from the loser squid that he for some reason had been dragged into since coming to school. Then some American weirdos started getting in her way, going so far as to steal the kiss she meant for oldest friend and future boyfriend. Then to add to her aggravation Hawkmoth and some American freaks decided to attack Ladybug who Chloe only could only guess came the U.S. Of A to protect her.

Then she had to push her way through a crowd of cowards so she get clear enough to try to get her phone to work so she can call her Daddy. She needed him to take care of the several problems this trip was causing. Namely the Akumas and Monsters and the major annoyance of the boy named Casey Jones. Mock her will he.

And of course she couldn't get her really expensive phone to work. Alya was the cell phone Akuma again so she bet the blogger had something to do with this just to piss Chloe off. Movement behind her drew her attention and she turned ready to give the mother of all tirades to whoever was foolish enough to interrupt her bad mood.

The sight of three heavily armed ninjas charging her changed the angry words about to leave her mouth to a scream of terror. The lead ninja was reaching for her with the hand that didn't wold a sword in it when a person zoomed past the two behind it and landed a blow to ninja's head with a hockey stick so powerful it tore half of it's head off with a rain of sparks.

The figure did a little hop over what was revealed to be a robot ninja of all things. Chloe noticed that he wore a mix of hockey gear and torn street clothes a second before he scooped her up with his left hand with surprising strength, not losing any of his speed as he started to rollerblading side ways gripping his stick one handed as he met the attack of the next robot ninja.

The next ninja held what Chloe would have once thought of as really big steak knives but thanks to a martial arts movie marathon Adrien had insisted they watch when they were nine she knew were actually called tanto swords. They were like a little brother to a samurai sword.

The robot had one in each hand and moved with quick slashes that looked like blurs of motion to mayor's daughter. Somehow her savior was able to block all the strikes even though he was using a weapon that was suppose to be used two handed with just one. Chloe knew enough about fighting from watching Ladybug and Chat Noir that whoever this guy was he wasn't going to hold off the machine for long.

Almost like fate wanted to prove her right she herd a grunt of pain from the guy as cut seemed to appear out of nowhere on his arm. In a vaguely familiar voice he shouted words in English that Chloe was sure was curse words of some kind as her savior went from defense to offense striking full force at the robot. The ninja caught his stick between it's crossed swords and the two were caught in a struggle against each other. Chloe knew human muscle against robot arms was probably a loser's bet. Panic almost set in for a second before she noticed what was sticking out of the golf bag the would be superhero wore on his back.

She almost climbed up over his shoulder, ignoring the way she felt his body tense even more as some sensitive parts of her body rubbed over his neck and shoulder as she grabbed the handle of one of his two baseball bats. She yanked the sports equipment free, locked eyes with the robo ninja before she brought the bat down on it's head with a satisfying thud.

Chloe hadn't destroyed the robot like she hopped but she had caused it to fall back freeing the guy's arm so he could shift his grip on his stick and slam it into the neck of the ninja with a sickening sound that made her forget it was a robot for a second before it toppled to the ground.

Chloe was about to gush about how she saved them when the third, and forgotten, robot made itself known by lunging for them. A sickle weapon in one hand and the other reaching for the blonde. Time seemed to slow down as the mayor's daughter realized two things. One there was no way Hockey Mask was going to be able to defend against this one, it was too close and coming at them from the wrong direction, and second that meant the thing was going to get her.

The next second she found the side of her cheek pressed into the guy's chest as he turned his back fully to the ninja and wrapped his arms around her. He was going to take the blow for her she realized with a start.

A electronic sounding shriek and the smell of burnt wire came instead of the deadly strike the two were expecting. Chloe and the vigilante both looked back to see the robot hit the ground with two shuriken throwing stars sticking out the back of it's head. Hockey Mask yelled to whoever had saved them both. Chloe recognized only the name Raphael in all the English, but she didn't care at the moment as she couldn't take her eyes off the masked figure. He had been willing to take what could have been a fatal blow for her.

Ladybug and Chat had saved her life on more than a few occasions. But that was in Paris where she was a important public figure, and it was the duo's job to protect the important things in the City of Lights. Part of her always feared her hero wouldn't be so quick to save her if she wasn't the mayor's daughter.

But one thing the smart ass that had insulted her had shown her on this trip was here no one seemed to care how important her daddy was. And yet here was a guy who looked like some sport nut's idea of a superhero that had not only fought for her but hadn't hesitated to almost sacrifice himself for her. And he probably didn't even know who she was.

For once in her life Chloe Bourgeois didn't know what to say.

Then she caught a flash of brown eyes behind the mask as he turned to her and she felt her cheeks redden. She could tell that he was smirking under his mask he addressed her in French. “See I knew you would start to fall for me,” he said with a chuckle.

“YOU!?!” She shrieked as it clicked in Chloe's mind. The brown eyes and the cocky attitude. The same eyes that had shined in amusement at her outrage in front of a mixed crowd of American strangers and her own useless classmates. Her savior was none other than the street rat Casey Jones. Confusing feelings ran through her thoughts like lightning so she did the only thing that made sense to her at this time.

She punched him in the gut hard.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Raphael ran up not breaking stride as he plucked his shrunken from the back of the Footbot's head just as the blonde girl laid into Casey with what from the turtle's expert eyes was a pretty damn good punch. Add the fact that it caused Casey to drop to his knees he took as proof that she might just be a natural when it came to boxing.

That was when she caught sight of him and for a second he thought she might use Casey's bat that she still held in a death grip on him. She then noticed the stars he had removed from the Footbot he took down and her stance relaxed. She flipped her long blonde pony tail as she said something that sounded frustrated in French before she stomped off.

Raph shuck his head wondering if all human females were this confusing as he helped his friend to his feet. Made him glad he was in love with an alien. “So that was smooth lover boy.”

“She just having a hard time dealing with her lust for the great Casey Jones is all,” the teen whizzed through clinched teeth. Chloe's gut shot had knocked the breath out of him.

“Keep telling yourself that Don Juan.” Raphael wished him and Jones had the time for him to run through the literal hundreds of Casey-gets-shot-down-by-cute-girls jokes he had in his reserves but this battle was far too serious. “I need you to get these civies out of here then get back here and help us take down these fools.

Even Casey could sense there was something more dire than their usual melees going on here. This fight felt like it had higher stakes than most. The last time a fight he was in with the guys had this kind of feeling about it had been the two times they had tried to stop the Black-hole Generator. So with that he just nodded to his friend as he bladed back to the scared crowd and started leading them through the hole the Shellraiser had made.

Raphael just turned and ran to his brothers' aid at full tilt drawing a sai in each hand.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Stoneheart's massive fist buried itself up to his wrist in the floor on the spot that Splinter had been standing a mere second ago, but the ninja master was already in motion running up the golem like creature's arm just passing the bend in his elbow before the Akuma registered he had missed. The monster that use to be a boy named Ivan roared his rage at the rat mutant giving Splinter the opening he needed. His hand disappeared in his robes for a second before he pulled out a fist size pouch and tossed it into Stoneheart's open maw. The bag exploded releasing a cloud of pinkish smoke.

Vaulting off the Akuma's shoulder he landed lightly on his feet in front of his former brother just as the sleeping gas in the bag overtook Stoneheart. The stone monster hit the ground with the sound of a rock-slide. “Saki,” Splinter snarled in challenge as he flipped his sword into a reverse grip.

“Rat,” Shredder snarled as electricity sparked between his fingers menacing. “Decided to try to die like a man with honor?”

“You dare speak to me of honor when you risk all there is by going after the miraculous of destruction and creation. You were raised on the same tales as me, did you forget everything father taught you in your madness.”

“That man was not my father,” Shredder snarled. “I was just a prize he won in his war against the Foot. He took away my destiny when he announced you as the next head of the clan instead of me, and then you took my joy when you stole Tang Shen from me.”

“STOLE!,” Splinter shouted in a rare moment of true rage. “She wasn't some treasure you can put on a shelf or an object you could own. You never understood that. You thought of her as some shiny thing you can own and show off like fine clothes. She didn't belong to you or to me.”

“I counted myself lucky that she let me follow her on her life's path.” Flipping his sword in his hand again he pointed it at the Shredder. “And you in your blind jealousy stole that from me. On top of that you commented the monstrous act of taking my daughter from me. You throw the word honor around a lot for scum who knows not the meaning of the word.”

Saki took up a fighting stance as his anger consumed him. “I will beat you within an inch of death. Then I will find my daughter and then have her cut your sons stinking hearts out before your eyes before I grant you death.”

Splinter took a breath to keep his own rage from blinding him as he spoke. “I will die before you are allowed to touch Miwa or my sons.”

“I agree to your terms,” Shredder said as they both attacked.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes/ Again I find myself shortening a chapter because I need something to break up this Writer's Block. The next chapter should be the end of part one but that not the end of this tale just yet.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone that responded and left kudos. I most apologize to a few of you that I did mean to write back. Unfortunately I'm worse about contacting people than I am about updating.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> PS if the new series does a Teen Titan Go to my turtles I will lose my shit I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> One this to be longer but figure this was a good stopping point. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
